


Lost then Found

by lordofthepringles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave have been best friends since college.  Dave gets engaged to someone and in the process of helping Dave plan his wedding, Kurt realizes he is head over heels in love with his best friend. Will their friendship survive? Or will Kurt discover what was lost can never be found again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was frustrated, tired, hot, and annoyed. It was as if his entire  
life had decided to fall apart right as he needed things to go right. He  
was a college graduate for Christ's sake! He was starring in an off  
Broadway production, and he had a good life goddamnit. So, why did he  
feel like shit?

Kurt had always known that he was meant for more than Lima, Ohio and  
Wright State University, the smallest, shittiest school in Ohio.  
Seriously, it was the worst school in Ohio, and somehow it was the only  
school he had been accepted into for performing arts. His dream, of  
course, had been to go to Julliard. That was summarily dismissed when he  
received a standard form letter regretting that he had been declined.  
The same with every other performing arts college he could think of.  
Even state schools that he applied to seemed disinterested in another  
young, gay man from Ohio joining their ranks. Then finally, he had  
received the letter and it was a Godsend. Even Finn had gotten into Ohio  
State before he had been accepted at Wright State University.

He was determined more than ever to follow his heart and his dream. He  
went to school expecting it to be much like high school. Maybe outcast  
because of his sexuality, but still brilliant and vibrant and a  
standout. Instead, he was like every other freshman there. Terrified  
and most of all lonely. He tried making friends with other people in his  
program, but they all had their cliques already, he tried befriending  
guys on his floor, but they were much more interested in farting,  
talking about the girls they banged, and where they could score their  
next beer or bag of weed.

He was miserable. Then he was eating lunch one day and whom should he literally bump into?

Dave Karofsky.

He was terrified and relieved at the same time, which was disconcerting for Kurt.

Dave took one look at Kurt and asked him if he'd like to have lunch with him and his friends, and Kurt said yes.

Of course, Dave's friends were the entire hockey team, which he  
apparently was now a part of, but it was nice to have a familiar face  
around.

One lunch turned into two, which turned into every day for a week, which  
turned into hanging out at Dave's apartment, which turned into Kurt  
cooking for him and watching movie marathons, and before they knew it,  
they were best friends.

It wasn't long until they had fallen into a comfortable routine. Dave  
would work out or have practice every day until at least 5 p.m., so Kurt  
would go over to his apartment and make him dinner, clean his  
apartment, because seriously, how anyone could live in a pigsty like  
that was beyond him. Dave's roommates miraculously would show up around  
the same time Dave did every night and they would sit around eating  
Kurt's awesome cooking and talking sports, girls, or whatever was the  
topic du jour. Then they would leave to hang out with their girlfriends  
or go play video games and Kurt and Dave would talk about their day or  
whatever was on their mind. It was nice. In fact, it was pretty perfect.  
It was as if they had a boyfriend, without all the stupid drama that  
comes with being in relationships and getting your heart broken. Both  
had experienced that, and neither wanted to go through it again. Kurt  
was still shattered over the way Blaine had left him for Jesse St. James  
two weeks before he went away to school, and well, Dave never quite  
over Kurt. Of course Kurt, being oblivious to anything that did not  
involve his plight or dilemma, was oblivious to that.

Dave didn't care though, he would much rather have Kurt as a  
friend than nothing. So he sat through endless hours of Kurt complaining  
about how there were no good gay guys around, even though Dave himself  
had finally come out six weeks after going to Wright State, and everyone  
on the team and his roommates knew that he was gay. It was like a  
dagger to his heart every time he heard Kurt talk about all the terrible  
dates he had to endure just so he could find good sex. He figured that  
was what a best friend did though, so slowly but surely, over the years,  
he found himself getting a tougher skin. The sex talk didn't bother him  
as much, the backhanded compliments that actually sounded like insults  
didn't faze him anymore, and the constant belittling of gay guys rolled  
off his shoulders. He was the perfect friend, or at least he tried to  
be.

People always mistook them for being a couple and they both would  
very quickly squelch that. No one believed that two gay guys could  
only be friends, but they proved that wrong. Four years passed quickly  
and they enjoyed their college years together as best friends. Not many  
people from Lima understood it, or accepted it, but to those who saw it,  
they believed it.

And now, here they were five years after they had graduated that  
early May day. Dave was back in Lima, Ohio. He was a police officer and  
his partner was Finn, and Kurt was living in a tiny one-bedroom  
apartment in New York City. Despite the distance and the completely  
different lifestyles of the two, they were still best friends. Dave was  
actually set to visit Kurt in a few days, and Kurt was excited. They  
hadn't seen each other in over four months, so to be able to see his  
best friend again was exciting.

He looked at his phone again, the fourth time in less than ten  
minutes. He was so nervous and excited to see Dave. He wondered if Dave  
would like the restaurant he had picked out for them to go to, or if he  
would be happy with the surprise he had waiting for him, two tickets to  
the Yankees vs. Mets game, which Dave had said he'd always wanted to  
see. And if going to see a baseball game for your best friend wasn't a  
sign of love, he didn't know what was.

He finally saw the screen change indicating that he had a text message.

It was from Dave.

"Hey, I'm just getting off the plane. See you in a few."

Kurt grinned, stuck the phone in his pocket and stood in the waiting area, as did every other person there to greet loved ones.

Another few minutes passed and he finally saw Dave coming down the escalator.

And then they were hugging each other.

"It's so good to see you, David."

"You too, Fancy. You didn't have to wait long did you?"

"No, only a few minutes."

In reality, it had really been two hours, because Kurt had wanted to make sure he wasn't late.

"Hey you're wearing the scarf I got you for Christmas!"

"And you're wearing the cologne I got for you!"

"Yeah, well after my mom informed me that Aqua Di Gio was like a hundred dollars a bottle, I felt bad for never wearing it."

"Well it smells really good on you. So you should definitely keep wearing it!"

"Yeah, Lance seems to like it."

"Lance? Who is Lance?"

"Well I was planning to talk to you about that over dinner."

"Sure. I hope you're hungry. I'm taking you to a special Thai place. I remember how much you loved that."

"That sounds awesome! I haven't had good Thai since we were in college!"

"Okay, well let's get your bags and get a taxi. I cannot wait to show you New York City."

Fifteen minutes later, a cryptic phone call from Dave to someone  
in the cab, and they were seated a cute family owned Thai restaurant.

Kurt ordered them some Pad Thai and Chai tea, just the way Dave  
liked it with extra milk and cinnamon. Then Kurt was all over Dave about  
his mysterious behavior.

"Okay, so who is Lance, and does he have anything to do with how you were acting in the cab?"

"Lance is the hockey coach at William McKinley High School, and yes."

"Okay, so what does Lance have to do with you?"

"Well, Lance and I have been dating for about seven months and  
last week he asked me to marry him. And I said yes. The real reason I  
came to New York was to ask if you would be my best man."

Kurt suddenly felt extremely hot and as if, his throat was  
closing down. He was in shock. Dave, his best friend, was getting  
married. He forgot what air was like and how to breathe.

Dave watched him for a few seconds before breaking the silence.

"Are you going to say anything?"

Kurt cleared his throat and coughed,

"I am just in shock! Congratulations! I would be honored to be  
your best man. I'm just a little confused as to why you didn't tell me  
about him when you first started dating."

"Well, I know how sensitive you get about things like that since Blaine."

"First of all, David, Blaine was high school and I got over that years ago."

"Oh, really? So that explains all those long-term relationships you've had, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are a serial dater, Kurt. You have not had a serious  
boyfriend since high school. Would you like me to refresh your memory?  
Stuart, Andrew, Matthew, Ryan, Carl, Mark, Spencer, Jesse, Matthew  
again, Jack, Peter, different Matthew, different Andrew, Ryan again, and  
let's not forget the real winner, Martin the ventriloquist who insisted  
on using his puppet during sex."

"Okay, Dave. I get it. I am not a serial monogamist like you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Not particularly. What I want to hear is that you found a hot  
guy and have settled down and have spent more than one week with him at a  
time!"

"Hey now. I have you. You're the only stable and long-term thing I need in my life."

"I'm so touched to know you refer to me as a thing, Kurt."

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"I do, and that's what scares me, actually."

"Why does it scare you?"

"Because you're going to wake up one day, and I'm not going to be there at your every beck and call."

"Wait, does that mean you're breaking up with me as my best friend?"

"No, but it means I'm going to be putting Lance first. I'm going  
to have a husband and a family, and there are some priorities I'm not  
willing to give up, even for you."

"Yeah, well, when have I ever called you and insisted you be at my beck and call?"

"Three nights ago, when you woke up in a strange guy's bed and  
asked me to call you with an emergency so you could leave. I was with  
Lance then, actually. Thank God he understands that I needed to help my  
best friend, but calls that like, especially at four a.m. are going to  
have to stop."

"Fine, but don't expect me to answer when you call to cry about Ohio State losing or your favorite hockey player being traded."

"Right, because you actually listen when I call and whine about  
those things. I know you're watching Top Model while I'm complaining  
about sports. I can hear it in the background."

"Yeah, well sports are boring and Tyra is fierce and awesome, and at least I pretend to care, isn't that enough?"

"You should feel lucky that I love you anyway, despite your terrible qualities."

"Oh, I do. And you should be lucky that I don't send you poison cookies every two weeks to your place of work."

"My coworkers should actually feel lucky. I'm lucky if I even get one. I swear Finn eats eight of them in one sitting."

"Speaking of Finn, he called me this afternoon and told me that I shouldn't defile you this week, while you're up here."

"WHAT?"

"I know, he thinks you're a virgin still and he STILL believes to  
this day that you and I were together in high school and I that I  
secretly want into your pants. I swear that guy is going to be the death  
of me."

"Uhh, no. I actually have to work him, so he's more likely to  
actually be the death of me. Last night he asked me how to put his gun  
back together."

"Oh, God. WHO in their right mind would issue him a gun?"

"I have no idea. Apparently, he passed the test, but I trust a  
monkey more with a firearm than I trust your brother. But he's loyal and  
sweet, so it's okay, and I knew about the virgin thing. He asked me if  
anyone had 'plucked my flower' yet and I had NO idea what the hell he  
was referring to, so I said, 'no'. And apparently that meant losing my v  
card, which happened MANY years ago in college."

"Oh god, don't remind me. Studly Adam. Perfect Adam. I seriously  
don't know how you landed him to this day. He was like the president of  
the college republicans, had a 4.0 gpa and was on the swimming and  
rowing teams. He was SOOO out of your league."

"Yeah, that relationship was doomed from the start, considering  
he was still very in the closet, and it mostly consisted of sex in the  
dark in clandestine places around campus. Does it really surprise you  
that he was caught soliciting a male hooker in Columbus and had to  
resign as a member of Congress?"

"Actually, I had always pictured that being your fate in life, until you came out."

"Funny you should mention that. Santana told me that our Junior year before prom."

"Did she? Well she, although a major bitch, is actually pretty smart."

"I'm so glad her prediction didn't come true, because I would not  
have had you as a best friend, and I would not be marrying the love of  
my life in six weeks."

"Wait, did you say six weeks as in 42 days? How in the hell do you expect to plan a wedding in 42 days?"

"I was hoping you would help me?"

"Of course. I am not letting my best friend get married in a shotgun wedding."

"It's not a shotgun wedding, Kurt."

"It may as well be! I swear, David. You are so infuriating."

"Why? Because I'm excited to get married to the man I love?"

"Because you come to New York City and drop this huge bombshell  
on me and then expect me to help you plan a wedding in SIX weeks."

"You could've said no."

"Really?" You would've been okay with me telling you no?"

"Well I was hoping you'd say yes, but I wasn't going to force you to."

"Okay, fine. We will plan your wedding. First things first. Where do you want to get married?"

"We were hoping we could get married here actually. Lance's family is from New York and he'd love to have an estate wedding."

"Estate wedding? As in a mansion?"

"Yeah, I guess his dad is some sort of Wall Street guru and they  
have millions of dollars. Anyway, his family said they'd take care of  
all the expenses."

"Really? Oh this could be fun!"

Kurt was getting excited now. He was going to plan his dream  
wedding. Of course, he wouldn't be the one getting married, but at least  
he could live vicariously through his best friend.

"Okay, so let's get started then! We'll need to find a bakery, a  
florist, a photographer, a videographer, and we'll have to get you  
custom fitted Armani tuxes. Oh my gosh David, this is going to be SO  
MUCH FUN."

"Easy there, tiger. You know me. Just something small and classy. Neither of us wants a huge spectacle."

"You're no fun, so I guess the gigantic baby cherub ice sculpture is out?"

"Definitely. Also, no pink."

"Come on, David! How about just as an accent. I promise you neither you nor Lance will have to wear it."

"As long as it looks okay. I just hate too much pink, it's so girly."

"I love pink, David, are you calling me a girl?"

"Not at all, I just don't particularly care for it."

"Okay, so light on the pink and simple and classy. I got this. Don't you worry."

"See you say that a lot, though, and every single time I should  
worry. You said that the night we got kicked out of the bar and  
arrested for you starting a slap fight with an enormous defensive tackle  
on the football team!"

"He shouldn't have been wearing white after Labor Day, okay? What  
did you want me to do? Let him continue to keep making fashion faux  
pas?"

"YES! When a 300 pound defensive tackle is ready to fight you, it's a good time to leave him alone!"

"Whatever. You really should be thanking me for that, because it was that night you decided you wanted to be a cop!"

"Actually, I decided I wanted to be a cop the night I saw you dressed up as a cop at our freshman Halloween party."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I figured if you can look that good in an uniform, so could I."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you found me sexy?"

"And what? Just so I could be another notch on your incredibly full bed post?"

"Rude!"

"Also true, and you know it."

"Who knows, maybe you and I were meant to be and you blew it because you didn't tell me you had the hots for me."

"Well it doesn't matter now, because that's in the past and I'm  
getting married. In case you forgot, we're supposed to be planning my  
wedding."

"Oh right, that. Okay, well tomorrow we'll go to a few awesome  
bakeries in Manhattan to try some cakes, and then we'll see about  
finding a florist. What kind of flowers were you thinking?"

"The pretty kind?"

"Thank God you're pretty, Dave. Okay, so how about a mix of roses, hydrangeas, and lilies?"

"Uhh, are they pretty?"

"Yes, Dave, they are very pretty."

"Okay."

"Alright, we will continue worrying about the wedding tomorrow.  
Right now, I have two tickets to see the Yankees and the Mets play in  
about an hour."

"You got tickets to see baseball? What in the world have you done with my best friend?"

"Gosh, Dave. You make it sound as if I'm a terrible friend! You  
said you always wanted to see them play each other, so here's your  
chance. Quit looking a gift horse in the mouth, asshat."

"Asshat? Really? What are we 12?"

"Do you want to go to this game or not, because I can give these tickets to someone else?"

"Of course I want to go, quit being such a baby."

Kurt pretended to pout the entire way to the game.

The night was gorgeous, the Mets won, and on the way back to  
his apartment, he couldn't wait for the next day to really start  
planning Dave's wedding. He may not be around Lima, but he was going to  
make damn sure that Dave had the perfect wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up suddenly, and rubbed his hands over his face. He had had  
very little sleep as he had been running all the things he and Dave  
needed to do the next day for the wedding over in his head, and when he  
had finally fallen asleep, it was full of dreams of weddings and  
marriage. In fact, just before he had woken up, he dreamed he was at his  
own wedding. He was standing in the back with his Dad and Carole, and  
as they walked up the aisle, he remembers looking at his groomsmen and  
Dave was nowhere to be found. It made him incredibly sad, but he walked  
up the aisle anyway, to the groom who was standing with his back to him.  
He finally reached the front and his handsome groom, who was literally  
wearing a full metal knight's outfit, opened the lid of his helmet. It  
was Dave. Kurt rubbed his hands over his face and tried to force his  
breathing to return to normal. That had been a strange dream. What did  
it mean? Was his psyche trying to tell him that Dave was his knight in  
shining armor? Was he just projecting his desire to be married on Dave,  
or was it just the mix of all the wedding details that stayed with him  
and he conjured up Dave's face, because it was familiar and because Dave  
was actually getting married? Kurt brushed it off as nothing more than  
that, and went about getting ready for the busy day he and Dave would  
be having. He went to his closet and pulled out an old faded box he  
kept in the back.

He found his old wedding book that he had started when he was an eight  
year old kid and had gone to his first wedding. He remembered everything  
about it, and while all his friends were playing with Tonka dump trucks  
and matchbox cars, he was planning his wedding and playing the Ken to  
Brittany Pierce's Barbie. Now here he was almost twenty years later  
helping his best friend get married. He looked through some of the  
pictures and smiled as he thought of all the ideas he had stuck in the  
book over the years.

Then, he came across a picture of Dave and him from Finn and Rachel's  
wedding. They were both groomsmen and were talking about who knows what,  
but it had been a candid picture taken by the photographer who  
complimented them on being the cutest couple at the wedding. Neither of  
them had bothered to correct her. Looking at the picture again reminded  
Kurt that it was at that wedding that Dave had told him that he was  
ready to start dating and had asked if Kurt knew anyone.

Of course, Kurt being Kurt did, and he introduced a few guys to Dave.  
But Kurt's guys always turned out to be losers or jerks, and eventually  
Dave stopped asking to be set up. They lived in single harmony as best  
friends for many years after that. And now it had all changed.

Kurt felt a small pang, but brushed It off as nothing more than him  
thinking he'd be the first one married out of his friends and it would  
be to Blaine, the love of his life. That didn't happen, and when Rachel  
and Finn got married, he felt that familiar pang, and again when Mike  
and Tina followed suit just a few months later. It was no more than  
jealousy of not being where he thought he would be at age twenty seven.

He closed the book, no point in thinking about it. He had bigger things on his mind.

Dave finally made an appearance. He looked exhausted. He had bags under  
his eyes, his hair was sticking up every which way, and his white tank  
top was bunched up, so Kurt could see his rock hard stomach and his  
treasure trail that disappeared into his boxer briefs.

For a minute, Kurt forgot what air was or how to breathe. He looked away  
quickly, cleared his throat, and told himself he was being stupid and  
that the dream meant nothing. Dave was his best friend and nothing  
more, right?

Dave mumbled something to him, grabbed a mug off the counter, and poured himself some coffee.

Kurt watched as Dave slowly started to wake up,

"You have a rough night?"

"I barely got any sleep. I called Lance last night and we stayed up until at least four a.m. talking."

"Wow, I'm surprised you could talk that long! You always used to fall asleep during our conversations in college."

"That's because you always wanted to talk about boring shit. Lance and I  
were discussing the hockey team. He's looking to recruit some players,  
so we were going over the list of positions he needs to fill with over  
half the team graduating this year."

"Oh, sounds very interesting. So, when is Lance going to be making an appearance to help with the wedding stuff?"

"Sometime later this week. He has a few recruiting visits to make in  
Lima, then he's flying out to see his family and he'll meet up with us."

"Oh, to check on his enormous upstate mansion?"

"Well, it his parents', but yes, he's coming to visit his sister and  
mother. His mom has been working on Broadway for years as a costumer.  
She's doing "Wicked" right now I believe, and every time he goes to the  
estate, she's busy working."

"Wait, you have an in with someone working on Broadway right now and you  
didn't share with me, your best friend, who is trying desperately to  
get into Broadway?"

"Isn't that different though? She does costumes, you sing and stuff."

"So glad to know you reduce my passion and dream in life to 'singing and  
stuff'. A costume designer has direct contact with the producers of a  
show, who affect casting. Also, costume designers know what the  
producers want and think, and if I have that information going in to an  
audition, it gives me a heads up and a clear chance to nail any part I  
want."

"Wait isn't "Wicked" about two witches? Are there even male parts?"

"Yes, but you said she's worked on Broadway for years, meaning she knows  
plenty of producers and I can pick her brain to see what each of them  
like."

"It sounds complicated."

"No, it's just good business sense."

"Whatever. I'll talk to Lance about meeting up with her sometime this week then, if it will make you happy.

"It will make me incredibly happy."

He jumped up and kissed Dave on the cheek.

Dave had slight stubble on his face and for some reason the feel of it  
on Kurt's lips made his stomach flip. He quickly cleared his throat and  
backed up.

"So, what are you feeling like for breakfast? I have some cereal and milk here, or we can go down the street to a diner."

"What, you're not going to make me one of your famous breakfasts like you do for your one night stands?"

"I only cook for people I sleep with." For some reason talking about  
having sex around Dave made his stomach flip again. Kurt hated it.

"Well, that will never happen, so let's go to the diner."

The pang of hurt that shot in Kurt's heart when Dave said he and Kurt  
would never sleep together was unexpected and completely unwanted.

Kurt turned away from Dave, closed his eyes, and mentally yelled at himself to calm down.

"You okay, Kurt?"

"I'm fine, let's just go get some food, we're gonna need it. We have a long day of shopping ahead of us."

Dave groaned and followed Kurt out of the apartment.

At breakfast, Dave spent most of it telling Kurt how everyone back in  
Ohio was doing, and telling him about the capers Finn always found  
himself in while on the job. He'd lost his gun on more than one  
occasion, and routinely lost his badge. Kurt smiled at hearing about  
all of his former friends from Glee and high school, he even didn't care  
hearing about Jesse and Blaine's gorgeous wedding to which everyone was  
invited, except him, of course. Well he was invited, but there was no  
way in hell he was going to see his ex-boyfriend marry a complete douche  
bag like Jesse St. James. As far as he was concerned, they deserved  
each other.

Their first stop of the day was at the florist. Dave took one look  
around and said he would wait outside. Kurt just shook his head and  
laughed.

"I take it your fiancée isn't much of a flower person?"

Again, his stomach did a little flip when the owner mistook them as a couple.

"Oh no, we're not together. I'm his best man actually. I'm helping him plan the wedding, because his fiancée is busy with work."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal."

"So what were you thinking?"

"Well Dave just wants something pretty, but also tasteful and simple.  
And I have a book here of ideas, and I was thinking maybe a mix of  
hydrangeas, roses, and lilies."

"Oh absolutely, and you're in luck, they are all in season, so that should cut down on cost quite a bit."

Suddenly a shrill voice sounded from behind them,

"Cost is no object for this wedding. Also, roses are so overdone and  
cliché, and my brother will not be having a clichéd wedding. "

Kurt turned his head in shock to see an extremely skinny, bleached blonde female walking toward him.

"I'm Sasha, Lance's sister and I'm the maid of honor. He sent me here to  
help with the wedding plans, and none too soon I can see. "

She looked disdainfully at Kurt's book,

"Oh how adorable, a wedding book. Thankfully, I'm here now and we won't be needing that."

Kurt could feel the outrage and anger starting in him. Who the hell did  
this lady think she was? He may not be rich, but he had great taste.

The owner looked nervous as she saw the two sizing each other up,

"Well I'm sure we can find some sort of compromise."

"I'm sure, as long as roses are not included."

Kurt decided to bite his tongue and simply said,

"We don't have to do roses, as long as the flowers are tasteful and simple and not too over the top."

"Why? Because he can't afford an extravagant wedding, my brother has to suffer?"

"Dave told me that he and Lance both wanted a simple wedding."

"Honey, how can I put this politely? Dave is poor, he can't afford an  
extravagant wedding. Thankfully, my family can, and our family has a  
standard to keep up with. They will not be getting married at whatever  
backyard barn hootenanny you've come up with!"

"Excuse me? Backyard barn hootenanny? I have never even been on a  
fucking farm in my entire life. Secondly, I am helping my best friend  
plan his wedding, and he has just as much part of it as his fiancée or  
his fiancée's sister!"

"The problem is that your best friend isn't putting any money up for it, so he only needs to show up."

"Wow. Okay then. So you're saying that he gets no input whatsoever?"

"No, of course that's not what I'm saying, but he did sort of overstep  
his bounds when he asked you to help plan it, considering he's not  
contributing anything whatsoever."

"Okay you know what? I'm tired of you constantly throwing the  
money thing in my face. I get it, your family is paying for everything,  
and Dave is simply getting married to your brother. But you know what? I  
do have money. So guess what? I'm going to help pay for some it, so  
that my best friend can have the wedding he wants as well. So I'm paying  
for the flowers and the cake and the tuxedos. And you and your precious  
family money can pay for the rest."

"Whatever, if the flowers are the important to you, we can have roses."

"It's not about the fucking roses, it's about treating others  
with dignity and respect, even if they don't make as much money as you  
do. Now, if you don't mind, my best friend and I are going to go pick  
out a cake and tuxedos for the wedding, and you can get back on your  
broom and fly away."

"Are you implying I'm a witch?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious."

"There is no need to be nasty simply because you're bitter and angry about being poor."

"And there is no need to be nasty simply because you have a nose like that."

Sasha gasped and touched her nose,

"My nose is perfect, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, if perfect means it's one nose job away from looking like Michael Jackson's."

"You are a terrible little man, I can't imagine why my brother would marry anyone who would be best friends with you."

"Well, I'd say the same about you, but you don't get to choose  
your family, because I know no one in their right mind would choose to  
have you as a friend."

"How dare you? I'm going to tell my brother how awful you treated me."

"See if I care."

"Oh you will, when he tells Dave to never see you again."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"Honey, we all know Dave is marrying Lance for his money."

"Are you insane?"

"No, but I am positive Lance is, but he's convinced that Dave will help him on the campaign trail."

"Campaign trail?"

"Lance is running for mayor of New York City in the next  
elections, and now that gay marriage is legal in New York, and my  
brother is extremely popular, he's decided to run. The problem is, some  
of his ex-boyfriends and past relationships make him look like a  
maverick and a playboy, and so we decided he needed to find a good  
wholesome Midwestern boy who could settle him down and be vanilla."

"You're saying that Dave is supposed to be the trophy husband for Lance? "

"Well he's not much of a trophy, but yes, basically he was the  
best guy Lance found after he took the coaching job in Ohio. He was a  
public servant and hero, had a steady job, owned his own house, and best  
of all had no criminal record."

"But, Dave lives in Ohio. He likes it there, he told me once he  
would never move to New York City, even when I asked him after college."

"Well the thing is, he's in love with Lance, he'd follow him  
anywhere. You're just a friend. Why would he uproot his entire life for  
you?"

Kurt was definitely hurt by that sentiment, and he also felt  
terrible for Dave. He was being used by his fiancée, and worst of all,  
his bitch of a sister.

"Does Dave know any of this?"

"Not yet, Lance is flying in tomorrow and he'll do it over dinner."

"Dave will never go for this."

"Are you so sure? Dave is in love with Lance, otherwise Lance would have never proposed."

"I'm telling you that this is not going to work."

"It will work, and you will lose your best friend if you try to interfere."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. It's a promise. You may be his best friend, but he is in love with Lance. Love trumps friendship."

"Does Lance even love Dave?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Umm, hello, they are getting married, it's everything. Even if they get married, who's to say it will work?"

"Well we only really need it to work until the election is over. Whomever he marries can be replaced."

"Wow. That is terrible. You are willing to destroy Dave's life  
for political aspirations that he may not even achieve? What happens if  
Lance loses? What then? Is he going to just toss Dave aside?"

"Lance adores Dave. They are great friends, they are very compatible. You have nothing to worry about."

"That's great, but none of those words you used was the word love."

Just then Dave walked back in,

"You about done? Oh, Sasha! I didn't realize you arrived! And I see you two met!"

"Hello Dave."

She gave him an air kiss,

"And yes, I met your friend Kurt. He's such a doll."

The smile was so fake it would've made Barbie's cheeks hurt.

"Oh yes, Sasha, what a peach and absolute treasure she is."

Kurt couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice, thankfully Dave ignored it.

"So, what did you decide for the flowers?"

"We decided on lilies and hydrangeas."

"I have no idea what those are, but great. Can we go eat something now?"

"We just ate less than an hour ago!"

"I know, but I'm hungry."

Kurt just rolled his eyes,

"Yes, Dave, we can go eat now. The cake tasting is next."

"How many?"

"I think we're tasting 8 different kinds."

"Oh my God. You're kidding me - I love cake!"

"I know. Come on."

Two hours and a few sugar comas later they were leaving the bakery.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever."

"I'm glad you're happy with the cake, Dave."

"Fancy, you are the best friend any guy could have."

"As are you, Hamhock."

"You two have the strangest nicknames for each other."

"Oh yeah, they started as insults when we first met in high school, but now they are our pet names for each other."

"I didn't realize best friends could have pet names."

"Why not?"

"Well isn't it strange? Two gay guys being best friends and being as obviously flirty as you two are?"

"What? No, that's absurd. I do not flirt with Kurt."

"It's quite obvious that you do."

"Sasha, we are best friends and have been for years. What you see  
is Dave and I joking around. No flirting going on, okay? No worries,  
he's in love with your brother and marrying him. We are nothing more  
than friends."

"If that's what you want to believe."

"Just drop it, okay? Two gay guys can be best friends without them being in love and wanting to sleep together, okay?"

"Whatever. I have to go meet my mother for lunch, so I'll leave  
you two to go pick out the tuxedos. But don't worry - I'll be back  
tomorrow so we can go to the caterer and the ice sculptor."

"It's a good thing you said that, because I would've been worrying all night."

"I'm so extremely grateful it wasn't you that Lance met in Lima.  
Oh, wait, he actually has taste, so you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Well if I cared at all for your opinion, I'd be hurt, but since you're a soulless, succubus, I don't."

"It was lovely to see you again, Dave. You should really choose better friends."

With that, Sasha was out of the restaurant leaving her  
overpowering scent of Chanel No. 5 lingering in the air, and her Manolo  
Blahniks clicking on the marble floor.

"You couldn't have been polite for one day, Kurt?"

Dave looked upset.

"I'm sorry, but she is a total bitch."

"So are you!"

"I am a diva and I have an attitude, but I am not a bitch."

"What the hell is the difference?"

"She throws her money around as if it's everything."

"It sort of is."

"This coming from the guy who told me when I moved to New York  
City to make something of myself, that all you ever needed was to be a  
cop, and that your life was great being a simple kid from Ohio."

"Because that's all I'd ever known."

"And whose fault is that? I invited you to come live with me in  
New York City, and to expand your horizons and you told me that city  
life was for me and not you."

"What did I know? I was a 22 year old."

"That was like five years ago!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you are not the best friend I remember from college."

"Well that guy hasn't been around for a long time."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you suddenly change?"

"It wasn't a sudden change. I grew up, I got a job, I bought a house, I fell in love."

"So losing yourself in the process was worth it?"

"Kurt, I have no idea where the hell any of this is coming from,  
but I don't appreciate your hostility. You live in New York now, I live  
in Ohio. I changed, and I'm sorry that you weren't around to see it or  
experience it with me, but I'm not going to apologize for living my  
life, simply because you are stagnant and have no growth whatsoever."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just because you are still sleeping around with anything that  
has a penis and can't settle down, doesn't mean I can't find happiness  
and love."

"I can't believe you just said that to me."

"What? The truth?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Dave, but whatever.  
Why not prove you right? I'm an enormous gay slut, so here's $20 so can  
you can take a cab ride back to the apartment. I'm going to find  
anything with a penis to sleep with."

"Don't be such a fucking drama queen."

"Oh, so that's the game we're going to play is it? Go fuck  
yourself, Karofsky. I was trying to look out for you, but you know  
what, I'm done. Marry Lance and be the perfect fucking husband for him.  
I don't care."

Kurt walked away and hailed a cab. They rode in awkward silence until they arrived back at the apartment.

Kurt handed Dave the key to the apartment.

"I'm going to go get a drink at a local bar with some friends, I'll be back later."

Kurt walked into his favorite bar and sat down. Normally he'd be  
surrounded by close to 10 of his friends, but tonight he just wanted to  
be alone.

He sat and drank his Malibu and coke and thought about what Dave  
had said, and he was right. He was tired of sleeping around with random  
guys and never calling them again. He did want to find love, and while  
he wasn't convinced that Lance and Dave would be getting married for the  
right reasons, he couldn't pass judgment on their love. He hadn't even  
met Lance yet, and he knew Dave was head over heels. He felt terrible  
about the fight, so after he finished his drink he put some money on the  
bar and hailed a cab so he could go home and make up with his best  
friend.

Kurt walked in and Dave was pacing,

"He's not fucking coming. We're getting married really soon, and  
he's off doing God knows what for the hockey program, and I just wanted  
him to at least participate in some of the stuff."

"Dave, stop. You love Lance. So he's going to be a few more days late. He's still coming and he still wants to marry you."

"I just don't know. I'm really tired of always feeling like I  
come second in his life. It's like if it's not hockey, it's something to  
do with his family, or him talking about politics and what it would be  
like if he could run for office someday. I just feel like I'll always  
come second."

"Well, do you love him?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I do. I  
wouldn't have said yes to spending the rest of my life with him if I  
didn't."

"So putting up with the late nights of him being with the team, family or maybe on the campaign trail someday is okay for you?"

"I want to say yes, I really do, but I don't know. Does that make me selfish or a bad person?"

"Why in the world would that make you a bad person? Lance is not the only one in this relationship."

"I know, but I don't want to stop him from achieving his dreams. I love him, and I want him to get everything he wants."

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm your best  
friend, and I know that we fought earlier, and I'm sorry for it, but you  
need to know something about Lance."

"What about him?"

"His real reason for wanting to marry you is because he's running  
for Mayor of New York next term, now that gay marriage is legal. He  
wants to have a husband, one, as Sasha put it, is vanilla and safe."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kurt? You have no idea."

"Sasha told me this afternoon."

"Did you think maybe she told you that because you were being an asshole to her?"

"No. I think she was being honest for the first time all day."

"Lance is marrying me because of politics, Kurt? We are getting  
married because we love each other. Why is that such a hard concept for  
you to grasp? Because you can't find it?"

"God damnit, Dave. I came back here to apologize to you for  
earlier and say that you were right. I am tired of going from one night  
stand to another and never finding anyone. I want to find love, I want  
to be with someone who loves me for me, and you're right I can't find  
it. Would you also like to kick my puppy and kill a unicorn while you're  
at it?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I just don't understand what you're doing. I  
love Lance. We are getting married and I really want the support of my  
best friend on this. I don't think I'm asking you for too much. Just  
stand up beside me and share the greatest day of my life with me. Can  
you do that?"

"I'll try. But I swear to God if Sasha comes at me one more time, I will cut the bitch."

"She's not that bad, Kurt."

"Maybe not to you, since you're marrying golden boy, her brother."

"Just stop, Kurt. She's my future sister-in-law."

Kurt just sighed.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning; please don't spend all night worrying about Lance, okay. Get some sleep."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try. Thanks for the semi-weird, insulting pep talk."

"Well that's what best friends are for."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Kurt walked into his apartment with two grocery  
bags of food. It was the night he was supposed to meet Lance for the  
first time, and he was cooking for Lance, Dave, and himself.

Dave was busy getting ready. Kurt smiled as Dave worked on putting on a tie and putting cufflinks on.

Kurt teased him,

"You look nice, Dave. Have a hot date tonight?"

"Shut up. I just want to look nice. I haven't seen Lance in almost two weeks."

"I'm kidding, Dave. You do like nice, though. Here, let me help you with your tie."

Kurt moved in closer and adjusted the tie so it lay flat on  
Dave's chest. Suddenly he felt the air get thicker and his heart speed  
up. He was suddenly very aware of Dave and how close he was to him.

For some reason his mind went back to their junior year of  
college. It was right before finals and they went out to celebrate their  
friend Sera and Josh getting engaged. They were both hammered as they  
walked back to campus singing songs at the top of their lungs. Kurt  
stumbled and Dave caught him.

The next thing he knew they were making out, and not kissing like  
a peck on the lips like best friends would do, but tongues in each  
other's mouths and hands in each other's hair and exchanging spit,  
kissing. Kurt's body was responding and moving faster than his mind  
could work under the alcohol induced haze.

He tugged on Dave's bottom lip with his teeth and heard Dave's low and guttural moan.

For some reason the sound snapped Kurt out of it.

He stepped back quickly and pressed himself against the wall of the ally they were walking through.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. You tell me. I kept you from falling and then you attacked me."

"No, I think I just fell into you."

"So, you're saying you tripped and somehow managed to have your tongue fall into my mouth?"

"Maybe I was just saying thanks."

"That's not how friends say thank you, Kurt."

"I don't know, Dave. Okay? I don't know. It was a mistake,  
though. I love you, but not like that. I think it was just the alcohol."

"Okay. So we'll just forget about it and pretend it didn't happen."

"Yeah. We're better off as friends anyways. and I don't think we're really each other's type."

"Oh, right. How stupid of me. You don't dig on chubby, sweat guys who will be bald by the time their 30."

With that Dave started walking.

Kurt had wanted to apologize, but he was still really confused  
about the kiss. It's not that it wasn't enjoyable and he had initiated  
it if he really stopped and thought about it. But, he wasn't ready for a  
relationship especially not so soon after breaking up with Blaine. He  
did feel really bad about the "not your type" thing because honestly,  
Dave really was his type. Big, muscly, hot, and into sports. The thought  
of a man being able to pick him up with ease, and maybe rough him up a  
little bit, but still be able to be gentle and tender at the same time,  
that was his perfect guy. He flushed as an image of Dave with no shirt  
on and muscles rippling popped into his head. Yeah, Dave was gorgeous,  
but he shouldn't go there, knowing he wasn't looking for anything but a  
one-night stand. Dave deserved better.

Dave asked him if was okay, cause he was looking a bit flushed and Kurt said he was fine.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the dorms and they never spoke of it again.

Kurt shook his head and tried to get that memory out of his mind.  
He couldn't figure out why he was having that particular memory now.  
Dave was getting married to Lance, and he was going to be Dave's best  
man. He shouldn't be lusting after his best friend, especially now after  
all these years.

He stepped back, and patted Dave on his enormously sculpted rock hard chest.

"Well you look great. I'm going to start on the food. Could you  
go down to the corner market and get a few bottles of wine for tonight?  
Ask Louis at the front desk for directions."

"Sure. Anything else you need to get while I'm out?"

Kurt was half tempted to say, 'Well if you could find a duplicate of yourself for me to marry, then yes'.

Kurt blushed crimson red as the thought popped into his head.

"No, just get some wine, and maybe a few snack foods for when we have our movie night."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Dave left, and Kurt sighed and slumped down at the kitchen table.  
He needed to talk someone about this, because he was going to lose his  
mind if he didn't. He wanted to talk to Mercedes, but she was on an  
anniversary trip with Azimio. He still couldn't believe they had ended  
up together, and his understudy Patrick had said if he called him one  
more time to complain about his one night stands or his love life, he  
was going to put Nair in his favorite body lotion.

So he called the one person who he knew he could rely on.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?"

"Not much, just cooking dinner for Dave and his fiance, Lance."

"Do I detect some bitterness in your voice, Kurt?"

"Maybe a little. It's just so random. I mean Dave shows up after  
not having seen me for four months and drops the bomb that he's getting  
married and wants me to be the best man. I mean he could have told me he  
was seeing someone, but he just shows up and bam, I'm getting married."

"He did tell you, Kurt. I was with Finn the night you called to  
ask Burt about how to unplug a toilet. Finn told you that Dave was  
seeing a guy from the school and you said, "Oh that's nice."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Then you said, 'Oh my gosh. You mean I have to stick my  
hand in the actual toilet?' And then you sighed and said, 'I should just  
ask Pete to do this', and then hung up."

"Oh, yeah I remember that night, but I don't remember Finn telling me that."

"That is because you are often in your own little world and don't hear what people tell you."

"Okay, so I guess technically I was told. But still, he should have told me."

"Really, when should Dave have told you? The weekend you were  
supposed to come into town to see Finn and Dave get their commendations  
from the city, and then cancelled because you wanted to audition to play  
a 12 year old? Or maybe it was the makeup weekend you said you were  
going to come and spend the entire day with Dave and you two would drive  
to Columbus for shopping, because he wanted to make you happy, but you  
called and said there was a marathon of Project Runway and your latest  
crush wanted to watch it, and you were convinced he was the love of your  
life, so you cancelled yet again? You are flaky, Kurt Hummel. Dave was  
going to tell you both times, and you kept cancelling on him. And now  
here he is engaged and getting married, and he finally had to tell you.  
So, there he is in New York City, telling you."

"See, this is why I don't like calling you. You always make me feel bad."

"Why, because I'm the only one who will tell you the truth?"

"I guess. I just, I feel…I don't know. Stupid. Bad."

"Why?"

"If I tell you this, you have to promise to never tell anyone. Especially Finn or Dave."

"Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. Spill it."

"I have been having these really weird flashes of memory of  
things that have happened with Dave, where we were close to becoming  
more than friends."

"What does that even mean?"

"I keep thinking about the times I've kissed Dave or he's kissed  
me and then I had a dream about him, and it was confusing and really  
weird. And now, every time I'm around him, I get flustered and weirded  
out."

"So, you're saying you had a wet dream about Dave and now you can't stop thinking about him."

"I guess."

"And your problem is?"

"The fact that I'm having these weird thoughts about him, and he's getting married."

"It's really not that weird. Your best friend is getting married  
and you're processing through it. You're no longer going to be the most  
important person in his life anymore. Now, he's going to have a husband.  
It's natural for people to grieve over it."

"I'm not grieving over that fact that Dave is getting married."

"Okay well let me ask you this. You say you have thoughts about  
Dave of a sexual and romantic nature. Do you have feelings though? When  
you think of these thoughts, do they just weird and gross you out and  
you push them aside, or do you linger over them and let yourself wonder  
what it would be like to be with him?"

"I guess the latter."

"So, you do have feelings that are of a sexual and romantic nature for Dave?"

"I don't know. I never thought I did. I mean, we've kissed in the  
past and we both wondered what it would be like to date, but we never  
acted on it. I just was never ready for a relationship with another man  
after Blaine."

"Except you ended up having a nine year relationship with Dave."

"But it wasn't romantic or sexual."

"So, if Dave had ever said to you, I want to sleep with you, you would have said no?"

"That's a moot point. It never happened."

"Kurt. What you fail to realize is that just because you never  
acted on your feelings, doesn't mean they don't or did not exist."

"I don't understand."

"You have feelings for Dave that are not simply platonic. You may  
have acted on them a few times, and then the rest of those 9 years you  
hid them, because you were afraid or the time wasn't right, or whatever.  
But they were there, they still are there, and they are unresolved. So  
I'm guessing when you were suddenly made aware that you no longer have  
an opportunity to act on those feelings, they came rushing to the  
forefront, blaring at you."

"I guess…"

"And now those feelings are making themselves known to you,  
because you spent so many years repressing them. But now, you have to  
deal with them because if you don't, you could end up not only hurting  
Dave, but yourself, and ruining a nine year friendship you have built  
with him."

"I'm not going to act on them, I mean, I'm not stupid. He loves Lance."

"So you understand he's in love with someone else?"

"Yeah. I get it. He talks about it enough."'

"Why are you angry about that?"

"I'm not angry."

"You sure sound like it."

"I don't know. It's stupid. I feel jealous. I don't even know why. It's not like he and I were ever anything."

"Except though in your heart and subconscious, those feelings  
were there, and now they're letting you know that you do care if Dave  
marries Lance, and that you are jealous of Lance because he has Dave's  
heart and you don't."

"Are you saying I'm in love with Dave?"

"I'm not saying anything. But your heart is."

"My heart is telling me I'm an idiot."

"Why are you an idiot?"

"Because I fell in love with a man and never told him, and now  
he's marrying someone who has a ton of money and is apparently perfect  
for him."

"Well, at least you finally admitted you are in love with him."

"Shut up. You're a terrible therapist."

"You should be glad I'm not charging you for this."

"Oh my gosh. I'm in love with Dave. That's not good. What do I do? How do I act around him? "

"Do what you've always done. Be his friend. It's clear you can do  
that, and it's clear you can bury your romantic feelings for him as you  
have for this long. Be Dave's friend, support him, even if you don't  
feel like it, and when he smiles at you, smile back."

"Will the pain ever go away?"

"I think it will when you're ready to grieve over the loss."

"What loss?"

"The idea that you and Dave could have had a relationship, the  
not knowing what being with him was like. When you are finally ready to  
let those ideals go and actually live your life in the here and now, I  
think you'll find that you'll be ready to face the world and you'll  
chalk that loss up to a lesson learned in life. You might even find that  
love that you've been searching for, even though you're too chicken  
shit to realize it."

"Seriously, what the hell kind of therapist curses at their patients?"

"You're my friend, Kurt. Not my patient. "

"And you're a really good one and a good therapist too. You've given me a lot to think about. "

"Well, I'm glad that you're finally listening."

"Bye, Satan."

"Bye, Porcelain."

Kurt hung up the phone. Santana, was of course, right. He  
couldn't blame her for painting the clear picture. She had gone to  
school at Bowling Green State University, and had graduated with a  
bachelor's in psychology, and had just finished her master's in  
Psychology from Ohio State. She was now working full-time at a firm  
where she dealt with primarily teenagers struggling. After she had  
finally come out midway through school, she and Brittany had embarked on  
a relationship, and they were now married with two dogs, four cats, and  
a potbellied pig. He had always admired Santana's and Brittany's  
relationship Despite living in Lima, and it being a very conservative  
town, they were still very happy, and lived a calm and peaceful life.

He wanted that. And truthfully he did want it with Dave. He  
wanted to be able to come home after a long day of auditioning and Dave  
had cooked dinner or ordered something, and just eat and relax with  
someone you knew loved you and cared about you. He loved Dave, he really  
did. The first time he realized how much he loved Dave was the  
afternoon their sophomore year in college, when Dave had left hockey  
practice after some kid had spouted off homophobic crap about his best  
friend. Dave took him on and three of his friends. Kurt had gotten a  
call while he was at the library studying, to get over to the student  
health center. He walked in and found Dave with three busted ribs, a  
split lip and a black eye. He had needed stitches around the eye, and  
had broken his hand. Kurt freaked out and insisted on taking care of  
Dave. At that moment, Kurt realized that Dave was unlike any other  
person he had ever known. He had gotten himself beaten up because he had  
stood up for Kurt. Kurt had kissed him lightly on the lips while he was  
lying in the bed, and even though Dave had been so injured and high on  
pain medicine, he smiled anyway.

He didn't really know the day he fell in love with him, but it  
was probably the day he was working his part-time on campus job at the  
library. He worked in the restricted section, where usually only  
professors and students with obscure minors and needs came, so he had  
free time to himself to read or do whatever he wanted.

He had one co-worker named Jen, who constantly got flowers from  
her drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, and she would gush and giggle and then  
go around the library showing them off and Kurt hated it. Well  
truthfully, he was just jealous, but he had gone to Dave's that evening  
after he got off work to make him some stuffed bell peppers. He  
mentioned to Dave, that one day, when he finally found the perfect guy,  
he wanted him to send him flowers at his work place, just so he could  
show them off and gush about how perfect his boyfriend was.

Dave told him if he wanted flowers that badly he could go to the school sign and take them.

Kurt got pissy and pouted the rest of the night, until Dave let him watch Seven Brides for Seven Brothers yet again.

Two weeks later, there was a gorgeous bouquet delivered to Kurt at the library with a card that said simply,

"Even though I'm not your boyfriend, I still think you deserve flowers just because- D".

Of course, Kurt was shocked and excited and he spent the entire  
day gushing to Jen and his other co-workers about how great his best  
friend was.

Jen asked if he was sure Dave was just a friend, but Kurt brushed it off.

That night, he had rushed to Dave's and threw himself at him and  
hugged and kissed his face until Dave was squirming and telling Kurt to  
let go of him.

It was a bit awkward that night, but Kurt loved those flowers and  
when they died, he dried them and pressed them between some of his  
favorite books.

Kurt still had the flowers in his apartment all those years later  
as a reminder of the best surprise and best flowers he had ever  
received.

Life had been easy with Dave. For four years they had acted as  
boyfriends and it was enough for Kurt. He got to see Dave every day, and  
cook dinner for him and watch movies with him.

And Dave would fix things in his dorm room, and built him a book  
case when he ran out of room, and gave him a practice jersey for him to  
wear when Kurt went to his games to cheer him on.

It was comfortable and it was nice, and Kurt relied on it.

So when they had graduated and Kurt decided New York was it for  
him, and Dave had decided that the Police Academy was the right fit,  
they hugged goodbye and promised to call and email and stay in touch.  
For the most part they had, too. Kurt would call Dave after a rough  
audition, and Dave would call to complain about how incompetent Finn  
was, and it was perfect.

But then Kurt got busy with going to casting calls and auditions,  
and then he met a group of other young actors also trying to make it  
big and he had a new set of friends to hang out with. and Kurt and Dave  
slowly but surely had less and less contact with each other, until it  
was one phone call a week and a few emails here and there. Then it was a  
phone call every two weeks, until it was an email once every two weeks  
and a phone call once a month.

And They visited when they could, and it was like they had never  
been apart, but truthfully they had lost contact and Kurt felt like it  
was mostly his fault. He had moved on with a new group of friends and  
he had blamed Dave for being stagnant and refusing to leave Lima. He was  
actually jealous of Dave. Dave was happy where he was, and regardless  
of who he was with. He liked Lima, he loved being a police officer, and  
he didn't need the world to make him happy. Kurt felt lame for feeling  
like he needed something more than Lima, to prove to the world he wasn't  
just anyone. He was Kurt fucking Hummel, and he was extraordinary.

Dave had gone to see him two years before, and they had gone to  
see 'Les Miserables' in its revival, then to a wonderful dinner and a  
carriage ride through Central Park at night. Kurt was telling Dave how  
much he loved New York City, how it was the one place he felt like he  
was himself, and that he could never imagine being happy anywhere else.  
Dave asked him if he ever missed Ohio and the people he had left behind,  
and Kurt said he didn't miss Ohio, but he did miss his friends and  
family. There was no doubt, though, New York was his new home and he  
could find new friends.

Dave was scheduled to leave the next morning, and as he was  
packing his things that night, Kurt asked him to move to New York, to  
stay with him and learn to love the city as much as Kurt had.

Dave looked at him sadly,

"Why do you want me to move here, really, Kurt?"

"Because I think you need to get out of Ohio, and get out of your  
comfort zone. Besides, I miss my best friend. It would be nice to be  
able to call you and could come right over and help me get over my  
latest crush."

"So you want me to uproot my entire life in Ohio and move to New  
York so that I can comfort you after your latest sexual conquest?"

"I guess. Is that bad?"

"I'm tired of this, Kurt. I'm tired of you viewing me as a means  
to an end. If I were to move anywhere for anyone, it would be because  
they want me there and not for selfish reasons either. I'm not going to  
leave Ohio and the job I love and the people I love just so I can be  
your fallback and your crutch. It's time for you to grow up and deal  
with your lack of emotional commitment on your own."

As Kurt thought back to the memories that he had of Dave, he  
suddenly realized what Dave was saying. He had been asking for a reason  
to move to New York that had nothing to do with friendship. He had been  
asking Kurt to ask him to move because he loved him.

He felt terrible. Dave had sat patiently for seven years and  
waited for Kurt to be ready to date again, to realize what he was  
offering, and Kurt had kept his walls up out of fear and anger, and  
mostly because he enjoyed the freedom of having sex and no emotional  
attachment. He used Dave to get the emotional attachment, and never  
offered anything in return to Dave.

Kurt was a shitty person, and as he stirred the mushrooms, onion,  
and garlic on the stove, he wondered why Dave was even his friend.

As he finished preparing the meal, he heard a knock at the door.

He figured it was Dave who had somehow locked himself out of the apartment.

He headed to the door and opened it expecting to see Dave with a few bags of groceries.

Instead, what saw was one of the downright most beautiful men he had ever seen before in his entire life.

Before him was a drop dead gorgeous man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile.

He was dressed in a gray suit with a light blue shirt. His hair  
was perfectly coiffed, and he smelled of expensive cologne and richness.

He held his hand out and smiled at Kurt. His smile never reached  
his eyes, and Kurt immediately thought he looked like a predator,  
circling his prey before he attacked and ate it.

"Hi, you must be Kurt. I'm Lance. Lance Ashworth."

"Nice to meet you, Lance. I am, in fact, Kurt."

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My flight got delayed and then it was a nightmare trying to get a taxi from the airport."

"No worries, I'm just putting the finishes touches on dinner, and Dave should be back any minute with the wine."

"Oh, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble. I made a dinner  
reservation at the Waldorf for Dave and me. I had so hoped to surprise  
him with a romantic dinner."

Kurt should have known that a homemade dinner would not be enough  
for the perfect Lance. Inside, he was seething with pent up jealousy  
and anger, but he smiled and said,

"Oh that sounds lovely. I'm sure Dave would absolutely love that.  
I'll just eat this myself, and I'll have leftovers for later. Not a  
problem at all."

Kurt turned back to the stove and stirred the flour and chicken  
broth in the gravy he was making and stirred a bit more angrily than he  
needed to.

Lance put his luggage down and said he would love to use the restroom to freshen up and Kurt pointed it out to him.

Thankfully, Dave returned a few minutes later with the wine and handed it over to Kurt.

"Here you go your highness. I got the kind you wanted and I got some food for breakfast tomorrow as well."

"Well, you may not be eating breakfast here."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt nodded to the luggage in the corner,

"Lance is here?"

"Arrived about five minutes before you."

"Oh, thank God. I was beginning to worry."

"Me too."

"Shut up, Kurt."

Kurt and Dave were smiling at each other when Lance suddenly appeared.

Kurt flushed and turned back to the stove so he didn't have to witness their epic reunion.

He banged the pots a little harder than he needed to while Dave  
and Lance were saying how much they missed each other, although it had  
only been like two weeks, and how they never wanted to be apart again.

Kurt wanted to gag. He got louder with his food preparation.

Dave finally acknowledged the noise and said,

"Do you mind, Kurt. I'm trying to have a conversation here."

Kurt rolled his eyes,

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is my cooking distracting you from your make out session?"

Dave looked at him like he was insane and went back to talking to Lance.

Kurt finally took the food off the stove and made a dish for  
himself. He put the rest in containers and put it in the refrigerator.

He poured himself a glass of wine and sat in his favorite chair  
in front of his tiny television. If he was going to stay home tonight  
while Dave and Lance went out and did all the cliché romantic things  
they could find, he was going to catch up on 'True Blood'.

Dave and Lance finally broke away long enough to realize that Kurt was sitting in the living room watching television.

Dave walked over to where Kurt was sitting,

"I'm really sorry you went to all this work for me and Lance. I  
promise that if you leave me some leftovers, I will eat some when I get  
back."

"Don't be ridiculous, Dave. Lance is taking you for a five course  
meal at a world famous restaurant. Don't force yourself to come home  
and eat my shitty cooking because you feel bad. "

"Why are you being so bitchy?"

"Because at the moment, Jason Stackhouse is naked and having sex with some weird girl, so could you please move?"

"Fine. Don't tell me what's really bothering you and deflect like you always do. That's real mature, Kurt."

"There is nothing wrong with me, Dave. I like 'True Blood'. I  
like the food I made, and this wine is really good. I don't mind  
spending the evening watching 'True Blood'. Go out and have fun with  
Lance, okay? Don't worry about me. This isn't the first night or the  
last one that I'll spend alone in my apartment watching television,  
okay?"

"If you insist."

"I do. Now go get ready for your fancy date."

Dave looked at him warily and walked into Kurt's bedroom to change his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next six hours, Kurt tried to focus on 'True Blood', and  
when that didn't work, he sat down at his keyboard and tried to practice  
a few songs for some open casting calls.

It didn't help, though, all he could think about was what Dave  
and Lance were doing. Did they go to the red steps and kiss on them, or  
did they go on a late night carriage ride like he and Dave had done.  
Were they having a good time?

He was going crazy. He put on his tennis shoes, grabbed a hoodie, and decided it was time for a walk.

He walked around the city noticing all the couples out and about,  
enjoying dates on that Friday evening, couples holding hands, kissing  
in Central Park under the twinkling lights, people laughing and having a  
good time. He really, really hated it.

And not the, 'I hate love and never want to get married' kind of  
way, but the 'I hate that everyone else is so happy, when I am not' sort  
of way.

That feeling was new. It was the first time he'd felt it since  
Blaine had told him he was leaving him for Jesse St. James, because he  
and Kurt were too much alike. There was no passion or chemistry between  
them.

Kurt obviously knew it was the truth, but he didn't care. How  
dare Blaine Anderson leave him two days before he went away to college?  
Truthfully, he wasn't even really that angry at Blaine for leaving him.  
It was that he had found Jesse, and knew instantly he was the one for  
him.

Kurt had never found it, not with Finn, Blaine, Puck, Sam or any  
of the straight guys he had developed crushes on. His first kiss was  
with a deeply closeted boy, and his first kiss and time with Blaine was  
so joyless and passionless, he wondered if he would ever find it.

But then he went to college and things changed. He quickly  
discovered that sex could be good, even without the emotional  
attachment, and he could have the emotional attachment with Dave without  
putting himself out there and going for everything, a real  
relationship.

Kurt knew that he had made a huge mistake by trying to protect  
his heart for so many years and for thinking that sex without love and  
love without sex was the perfect way to live his life, because he wanted  
both, and he wanted it with one person. Unfortunately, that one person  
had gotten tired of waiting for him to realize it, and was now engaged.

Kurt's big epiphany came as he walked in Central Park. He passed  
the tree that he and Dave had had a picnic under the last time he was in  
town, and when Dave had said that he loved being Kurt's friend, but he  
couldn't uproot his life for friendship, Kurt had been oblivious to what  
Dave had been telling him. He wasn't oblivious now.

Everything he saw now was a blaring and constant reminder of how  
he had fucked up, how he had a chance to be with Dave, to really be with  
him, and instead he'd kept the walls up and pushed Dave away again. He  
was a fool.

Kurt could feel the tears welling up and he didn't care. He was  
finally grieving over the loss. He knew he had had his shot with Dave  
and it was his own damn fault for never taking it. He knew that he  
wouldn't get that chance again, and he was letting it go.

Dave was happy with Lance, even if Lance looked like a douchebag and his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Kurt brushed the tears away angrily from his eyes as he walked to the edge of Central Park.

He really needed to talk to Dave and apologize for everything and  
let him know that he fully supported him. He didn't have a right to be  
bitter or angry or upset about something he had done to himself.

Kurt walked into his apartment, and threw his keys into the bowl.  
He spotted the spare key he had made for Dave and realized he must've  
come back from the date already.

He downed the last of his latte and threw it in the garbage.

He looked around and didn't see Dave in the living room, but then heard the toilet flushing and then the sink running.

He pulled his hoodie around himself tighter and knew he must look  
like crap, but he didn't have time to change, and well, he really  
wanted to know why Dave was home so early.

Dave walked out, spotted Kurt in a ratty hoodie, ripped jeans, and some Nike tennis shoes.

"Wow, Kurt. I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."

"Like what? Comfortable? I went for a walk in Central Park and I put on tennis shoes and a hoodie."

"I must admit, it's not a bad look on you, although I am used to seeing you relatively nicer."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I need to lower myself to the normal person's standard of fashion."

"I'm sure you were trying to insult me in there somewhere, but  
seeing as you're dressed like that, I'm going to pretend you didn't."

"Anyway, why are you home so early? Weren't you and Lance having some grand romantic date?"

"We did. The dinner was nice, and I he took me to the red stairs  
and then we went on a romantic carriage ride through Central Park. Then  
we got ice cream and then he got a phone call from his father saying he  
needed to go to his office for urgent business and that was the end."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you were hoping to spend quality time with Lance."

"Well, I don't even mind the business taking him away. It's just I  
asked him why he was so against helping with the wedding and he was  
like, "I really don't care about stuff like that at all. I have faith  
that your friend and Sasha can figure it out." I don't know. I was just  
hoping he'd care a little bit, you know?"

"I know, Dave, but come on. You've got to admit that this stuff  
isn't even your thing. You are more than happy to let me and Sasha take  
over and just show up when you need. I know that you don't care about  
the flowers or the invitations, or the clothes, so, I'm letting you off  
the hook. You don't have to do all this stuff with me. I'll just bite  
my tongue and swallow my pride and work with Sasha, okay?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm shocked."

"Why? Because I'm doing something nice?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, come on Kurt. This coming from the guy who  
told me on my birthday, that the party you planned for me was actually  
about you."

"You wanted to have a stripper jump out of a cake for your 22nd  
birthday, in which you had invited your mother. So yeah, I was gonna put  
my foot down on that one."

"Anyway, it's nice to see you being so selfless."

"Well, I've been doing some soul searching the past few days,  
since you've been here, and I realize that I have been a pretty terrible  
friend to you. And I want to make it up to you. So bring on the wicked  
witch of the west and her monkeys."

"Kurt, you are my best friend, I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"I know, and I don't understand why you would feel that way. I  
basically treated you like dirt and was totally oblivious to your  
feelings for me, for like, six years. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I finally woke up and realized that I was putting you  
through hell by constantly dragging my sexual conquests through your  
life, when you were waiting for me to wake up and realize that you were  
in love with me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, I talked to Santana."

"And she told you…"

"No, she didn't tell me anything. She was really the opposite of  
helpful, actually, but I did realize that I was taking my anger and  
jealousy of you marrying Lance out on you, and it's not your fault. It's  
mine. Because I pushed you away when you tried to get close and I was  
oblivious to how you felt and I kept my walls up. I mean, I don't know  
why you are still here and still my friend, because truthfully, I  
wouldn't be friends with me."

"Well, mostly it's because I got over you and found Lance. I  
mean, yeah, you have your flaws and you sleep with guys who are not at  
all right for you, but deep down you are a loving, caring guy. And we  
may not have been in a romantic relationship, but my relationship with  
you has been one of the most rewarding and fulfilling of my life. I  
enjoy hanging out with you and being your friend."

"You are a much bigger man than I am, 'cause I can't do that."

"Can't do what? Be my friend?"

"I just don't know how you buried your feelings for me all these  
years. Because I have one weird sex dream about you, and all the things  
that have happened in our relationship come flooding back to me and  
throw me for a loop."

"What are you saying, Kurt?"

"I'm saying that every time I'm around you, I freak out. And  
then I talk to Santana and realize that I had feelings for you all these  
years that weren't just platonic and I buried them and because I didn't  
deal with them. Then, you got engaged and it just made me realize that  
I missed out on being with you. So now, I'm really upset and sad, and I  
have no idea what I'm really feeling, or if it's real, or if I'm just  
being stupid yet again."

There was silence.

Kurt winced, "And I'm stupid. I can't believe I Just said that. I  
was supposed to come here, apologize for being a douche bag, offer to  
help out in whatever way I can, and not tell you that I think I'm in  
love with you and always have been. But instead, I just made a fool of  
myself. Please excuse me, while I go kill myself."

Kurt was crying now and he knew he looked stupid and vulnerable  
and that was why he hated opening up to men. He was going to get his  
heart broken again, he knew it.

He turned to walk back out the door, when suddenly a flash of blue was in front of him, blocking the door.

Dave stared into his eyes for a few minutes and he sighed then drew Kurt to him.

Then Kurt was being kissed and not a 'you're my best friend and  
I'm really sorry I have to let you down easy' kiss, but an 'if I don't  
kiss you right the fuck now, I may die' kiss.

He was not expecting that at all. In fact, the ways he did  
imagine it would go down would have been either Dave punched him in the  
face and told him to get the fuck out of his life, or he'd be told,  
"you're my best friend, Kurt, but I don't love you like that. You had  
your chance and blew it, repeatedly." Admittedly, the actual scenario  
playing out was better than either option.

Then he realized it would probably be a good idea to kiss Dave back at some point.

So he did, and the next he knew, his legs were wrapped around Dave's waist and he was on the bed.

Dave's hands were framing either side of his face and then he was  
being kissed again, and this time tongues were dancing and battling for  
dominance, and hands were definitely south of where they had been  
before and he's about ready to explode from the anticipation.

Apparently, he's going to sleep with Dave tonight, and it's probably  
going to be the best he's ever had, because for the first time ever,  
he'd be sleeping with someone he's actually in love with.

Kurt was glad he wore the ratty jeans, because they slid off easily, and  
his next thought was how big Dave's hands are as they are sliding his  
pants and boxer briefs down and over his aching and already very hard  
and dripping cock.

Kurt groans as he feels the sensation.

He hurriedly strips his hoodie and shirt off and he's completely naked.

He looks up at Dave who is wearing a blue dress shirt, and black dress pants.

His shirt is untucked and it's half unbuttoned, and the fly of his pants is already unzipped.

Kurt quickly pulls the pants off and his boxers and Dave rips the rest of his shirt open and off.

Normally, Kurt would yell at Dave for ruining his clothing, but at this moment he doesn't give a shit.

All he wants right now is for Dave's cock in his ass, mouth, really anywhere.

Dave is looking at Kurt hungrily, and Kurt suddenly feels  
self-conscious for the first time since he was 18 and had sex with  
Blaine in the back of his Toyota Corolla, three days before Blaine left  
him for Jesse.

But the way Dave is looking at him is filled with lust, desire,  
passion, affection, and something else. Blaine had never had that look.  
And Kurt felt his heart squeeze in his chest and he tried to cover up.

"Don't, Kurt. You're beautiful. Just let me look at you."

Kurt stilled on the bed and lay there with his cock jutting straight up and his skin flushed with desire.

Dave then joined him on the bed and rejoined his lips to Kurt's.

Dave's large, rough hands slid down Kurt's milky, smooth chest  
and torso, and his fingers which were warm and rough wrapped around his  
cock.

Kurt keened and bucked into Dave's fingers which were barely forming a circle.

It was perfect, the right amount of pressure and Kurt knew if that continued, it would be a very short session.

Dave's fingers were gone then and he left the room.

Kurt thought that Dave was finally coming to his senses and  
stopping, but when went to the door to apologize, Dave was simply  
grabbing condoms and lube from his bag.

Kurt couldn't believe it. This was actually happening, and with Dave.

Kurt jumped back on the bed and waited for Dave to return.

The air was heavy and the silence was almost deafening.

Dave popped the lid of the lube open, and within a few seconds,  
Dave was grabbing Kurt's legs and putting them over his shoulders. He  
readied two fingers and started stroking at his hole.

First one, and then another, and then he finally breached it with  
one finger. Kurt groaned and tried to adjust to the aching pressure he  
felt. Then a second was added and Kurt bit down and forced himself to  
relax into the bed. Finally a third and fourth finger were added, and  
Dave expertly opened Kurt up for him. With each brush of his fingers he  
rubbed against Kurt's prostate and Kurt cried out.

He wasn't sure he could last because he was already building to a  
precipice, but Dave withdrew his fingers. Kurt moaned from the lack of  
contact, and he shivered as every fiber and nerve in his body seemed to  
be on edge.

Kurt could hear a condom package being ripped open, and he  
watched as Dave sheathed himself in the condom and lathered himself in  
lube.

He bent down and grabbed Kurt's hips and bent him in half.

At first, Kurt had no idea what he was doing, then he felt the  
tongue lapping at his hole around and around and then over and finally  
in.

And he was whimpering and fisting the sheets that he had paid at least one hundred dollars for, and he didn't care.

This is what he had been missing.

Then the tongue was gone, and Dave was angled over him and pressing his cock bluntly against his entrance.

Kurt reached down and spread himself, he just wanted Dave inside him. He didn't care anymore.

Then Dave was sliding home, and Kurt was shuddering from the  
immense pain and overwhelming spurts of pleasure coursing through his  
ass down to his legs and feet.

He was still bent in half as Dave lowered himself and then he finally bottomed out.

And with this angle, Dave had managed to be pressing directly on  
his prostate. Every flinch, every move sent shockwaves through him.

And they still weren't talking. Not a single word had been said  
by either since Kurt had admitted to Dave he was in love with him.

It was hot, it was disconcerting, and frankly, with Dave's cock pulsing in Kurt's ass, Kurt just wanted Dave to move.

He squeezed Dave's thighs and then nodded.

And then Dave was moving. Over and over, he thrust into Kurt's  
prostate and without even needing to touch himself or hear any words.  
The constant shock of pleasure coursing through him sent Kurt  
dangerously close to the edge.

Then Dave sighed and whispered under his breath, but loud enough for Kurt to still hear,

"I wish I didn't love you."

Then Kurt was gone. He was mumbling incoherently and chanting  
what he thought was Dave's name over and over. He saw white flashes and  
explosions behind his eyes as he came. When he finally started coming  
down from his high, he realized he had been chanting,

"I love you, I love you, I love you" over and over and over. He  
was still shuddering through the last of his orgasm and his walls were  
clenching around Dave.

Within a few seconds Dave thrust twice more and then went still  
as he came deep in Kurt, and the only word Kurt heard was, "love…"

Dave slid out as he started to soften, and Kurt winced. He had  
been right, of course. It was the best sex he had ever had, and whoever  
said that sex is best when you're in love, was absolutely right.

Then Dave walked to the bathroom, and within a few minutes was back and wiping himself and Kurt up.

He took one look at Kurt, who watched as Dave stood there watching him.

He knew Dave was struggling with what to say, and he reached out to try and tell him he didn't need to say anything.

Then the fireworks happened.

Dave was shaking and Kurt realized then he wasn't cold or in shock over what had happened, he was angry.

"How fucking dare you, Kurt?"

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you tell me you're in love with me. You knew I had a fiancé."

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, Dave, but so did you. Why are you yelling at me, when you also participated?"

"I can't believe I fell for your crying crap. What, you thought  
you could turn on the waterworks and then ruin my life by sleeping with  
me, so I wouldn't marry Lance and then tell me, 'oh well it was a  
one-time thing'?"

"You seriously though I would pour my fucking soul out to you ,  
cry in front of you, and admit that I'm in love with you and have been  
since college, just so I could sleep with you in a one-night stand?  
Fuck you, Dave. What I said tonight was genuine, it was real. When have  
you ever fucking seen me cry besides the anniversary of the death of my  
mom?"

"I can't handle this right now, Kurt. This was the biggest  
mistake I've ever made in my life. I love you as a friend, Kurt, but  
I'm not in love with you, and I may have just put my entire future in  
jeopardy because you were able to manipulate me yet again."

Kurt felt like he had been punched.

"Okay, fine. Sleeping with me was the biggest mistake you've ever  
made, including the time you told the police woman who pulled you over  
that she was the ugliest woman you'd ever seen and then got arrested? I  
didn't set out to hurt you or destroy your life, and I'm sorry you feel  
that way."

"I can't stay here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I need to find a hotel. I can't be around you right now and I need to time to think."

"Do you want me to help you find a place?"

"No, Kurt. What part of 'you leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you', don't you understand?"

"Fine. I'm going to go down to the diner. You can use my laptop to find a hotel. I'll give you two hours."

Kurt really was just broken by that point. He had fucked up  
majorly, and he knew it. He had slept with his best friend who was  
engaged to another man, and he had basically ensured his best friend  
would never speak to him again.

Kurt left and went down to the diner where he ordered a root beer float and cried into it.

Two hours later he was back at his apartment and all traces of Dave were gone, except his cologne.

He needed to fix this. He couldn't imagine a life without Dave in  
it. Dave was like his rock, and not having someone to call and just be  
yourself around whenever you need it was a depressing thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kurt woke up and saw he had a new text message. It was from Dave.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I know it's my fault too. I'm staying at the Benjamin."

Kurt felt a slight flutter of hope in his chest, but knew he  
needed to do something grand and epic to prove to Dave that he could  
just be his friend, even if last night's "best sex of his life" montage  
kept playing in his head.

He called Lance's office and spoke to his secretary, and within a  
few hours, he had convinced Lance that Dave needed to be reminded why  
Lance wanted to marry him. Even though it killed him to do it, he had  
convinced Lance to take Dave on a romantic weekend to The Hamptons.

Later that afternoon Dave called him,

"Kurt, you're never going to believe it! Lance is taking the  
entire weekend off and we're going to the Hamptons for a romantic  
weekend before we meet his family!"

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you and Lance."

"I really am sorry for what I said last night. I felt terrible  
all morning. I do love you Kurt, more than you'll ever know, but I'm  
with Lance now and I am in love with him."

"You don't have to explain it to me, Dave. I get it, honestly. I  
had my chance a long time ago, and I never took it. Have fun with Lance  
this weekend, I have to go rehearse for tonight's show."

"Bye, Kurt. I hope you have a good weekend too."

Kurt hung the phone up and cried some more. He felt weak and  
stupid and just dumb. He knew he was doing the right thing, but it  
fucking hurt him to the core of his being.

Fuck. He hated that he actually had a soul. Otherwise, he'd been  
wooing Dave so hard right now, Dave would never think of Lance again.  
Instead, he was giving his best friend what he wanted, the man who  
probably wasn't right for him.

That evening he was invited to go out for drinks with Rebecca and  
Alicia, two of his fellow actors in the show. He usually turned them  
down, but on that night he was feeling low and needed a few drinks to  
take the edge off, so he said yes.

He was taken to the local actor hangout, and ordered a Malibu and  
coke. He hadn't been sitting there very long when a gorgeous, tall, and  
smoldering man sat down beside him.

Kurt turned his attention back to his drink and thought about how  
drinks were loyal. They never sleep with someone then imply they are a  
whore and a terrible person, and they don't tell them they want nothing  
to do with them, but they also do take all your money and make you sick.

He suddenly realized the man was trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I was just asking if you had a lighter."

"I don't smoke, sorry."

"No worries, it's a terrible habit, one I hope to break someday."

"Well, we all have our vices."

"Really? You with the flawless skin and lithe body, have vices?"

"I like to have sex."

The man choked on his drink and started laughing,

"Well at least you're honest about it."

"Yeah, well, it can get me into trouble."

"You have a girlfriend, wife?"

"Nope."

"Boyfriend?"

"I wish, but no, I am tragically very single."

"I'm Luke."

"Nice to meet you, Luke, I'm Kurt."

"So, Kurt, I take it from your mannerisms and complete lack of control and charm, that you're an actor."

"I am indeed. I'm in a very small off-Broadway production."

"Oh, well any production is better than none."

"That's true. It plays the bills and it keeps my mind off how  
terribly single I am, and how fucking expensive a single Malibu and coke  
is."

"Well, I can buy you the next one, if you'd like."

"Well that depends. If I let you buy me a drink, what are you expecting in return?"

"I was hoping for some more details."

"Details about what?"

"Like who you are, what you like."

"I'll tell you what, you leave the bar with me and go to a diner a  
few blocks away and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"A diner? Really?"

"Yeah. I'm craving chili cheese fries and a rootbeer float."

"You've got a deal."

They walked comfortably to the diner and sat down in a booth.

"So, Luke, first things first, what do you do?"

"I'm a casting assistant for 'Rent'."

"Really?

"Yeah, really."

"That seems glamorous."

"It's really not. It's basically looking through resumes and throwing away the uggos."

"Oh, wow. That seems a bit harsh."

"Well, I get to make coffee too. It's a very glamorous job."

"And how old are you, Luke?"

"I'm 32. You?"

"I'm 29."

"Live alone or with roommates?"

"I live with my cat named Pavel."

"You?"

"I live alone, no pets."

"Why? Because you don't like them or you can't keep them alive?"

"It's an extra $100 a month and I didn't feel like spending it."

"So you're good with money then?"

"I do okay. You?"

"I'm what people refer to as a spendthrift."

"So, you're a cheap bastard."

"I guess."

"So I can expect that if you were take me out on a date, you'd  
expect me to either order only a salad or pay for my half of the meal."

"I'm not that cheap, Kurt. You could also order soup."

Kurt and Luke both laughed and Kurt felt really comfortable with Luke.

They stayed up taking until 4 a.m., and Kurt realized what time it was and that he had a yoga class at nine a.m.

"I've got to get home, Luke, but it was really nice to meet you."

"You too, Kurt. I hope I hear from you soon."

Luke held his number out to Kurt, who quickly put it in his phone.

On his way out he sent him a text that said,

"I paid for dinner this time, guess you'll have to get next, you cheapskate."

He got a response a few minutes later,

"It's a date."

Kurt grinned the entire way back to his apartment. Maybe there was still hope for him yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt ran out of his favorite coffee early the next morning, so he  
ran down to the local coffee shop to get more, and decided to take  
advantage of the Wi-Fi.

He sat down with his laptop and checked his email, just a few  
spam messages and a weekly newsletter from Carole. Kurt smiled. Leave it  
to Carole to inform him of the weekly happenings of Lima. She inquired  
about Dave and how the wedding planning was going, and that his baby  
sister, Lily who had been born a year after Kurt and Finn had graduated  
from high school, which was six years ago now, was excited to start  
kindergarten in the fall.

Kurt sent a cursory email back explaining about the great fun he  
and Dave were having and that it was wonderful to have his best friend  
there.

Kurt looked at his phone; it was nearly 8:30 in the Hamptons, where Dave and Lance were sharing their romantic weekend away.

Surely, Dave wouldn't mind a friendly, "Hey I may have met a really cute guy", phone call.

Kurt waited until a bleary voice answered,

"Kurt? Is something wrong?"

"No. Why would there be something wrong? I have great news actually."

"Can this great news wait for like two more hours?"

"Uhh, sure. I just wanted to let you know about my night last night."

"Kurt, I don't care who you slept with."

"I didn't sleep with anyone!"

"Well, that would be a first!"

"First of all, fuck you! Second of all, are you forgetting that you were one of those that I slept with?"

"God, Kurt. Why don't you broadcast that shit to everyone? Lance is still in bed, asshole!"

Dave was whisper yelling by this point and Kurt was regretting calling at all.

"I'm sorry, okay. I just wanted to let you know that I met  
someone last night, and no, I didn't sleep with him. We just exchanged  
numbers and the promise of a date."

"Okay?"

"So... I thought you'd be happy about that, seeing as you know,  
you basically told me to move the fuck on and forget that we ever slept  
together or that I thought I was in love with you."

"So you just happen to randomly meet some supposedly perfect guy  
the night after I tell you I want to be with someone else, other than  
you? And you expect me to be excited and support it? Have you ever heard  
of a rebound, Kurt?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Like seriously, you just went there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You sleep with me, then go on a romantic weekend with your  
fiancé, tell me to move on, and then when I do, you're telling me I'm  
only using him for a rebound? What the hell is your major malfunction? I  
cannot fathom where the hell you get off."

"Kurt, just stop for a minute and realize that you are just  
overreacting to getting your heart broken. You can do better than some  
random rebound guy who picked you up in a fucking bar. You deserve  
better than that."

"Oh, really? I deserve better than that? Like maybe a guy who  
willingly slept with me, while he was engaged to someone else, then when  
it was over ran back to said fiancé and told me to move on? Because I  
do believe I deserve better than that, Dave. I believe I deserve a hell  
of a lot more from you than a pity fuck and a "you can do better than  
him." You don't get to run back to Lance and have a perfect life with  
him and keep stringing me along with 'you deserve better', when I meet a  
hot, nice gay guy who could be for me what Lance is to you."

Kurt was beyond angry and frustrated and was close to tears.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what? What am I acting like, Dave?"

"Like a petulant brat who was told he couldn't have something, and now he's throwing a temper tantrum."

"Okay, you know what, no. You did not just fucking say that to  
me, David. Do you realize that the ONLY reason you and Lance are on your  
little get away this weekend is because I called him and told him to  
invite you? Cause you were the one who made it quite apparent to me  
after we had sex, that I could never possibly be what you wanted and  
that Lance was. So being the best friend I thought you needed, I put my  
feelings aside. I gave you what you fucking said you wanted, and then I  
went out and met someone, because you told me it was what you wanted!  
And now you're going to play the victim and treat me like shit because  
of it? No. Get the fuck over yourself. I seriously hope you and Lance  
have a fucking perfect life together. Don't call me again."

Kurt ended the call and shut his phone off. He was still shaking, he was so angry.

He grabbed his coffee and dropped his purchases off at his  
apartment. Then he was off to his Yoga class. Nothing like exercise to  
take your mind off the problems and shit of life. He grabbed his bag  
with his mat and extra change of clothes and headed out.

Two hours later after a great class and a quick shower, he was dressed in tight jeans and cute fitted t-shirt.

He decided it was time for an early lunch and headed to his favorite sushi place.

He texted Rebecca and asked if she wanted to join and within  
fifteen minutes she was walking in the door, tugging his understudy  
Patrick, Stephanie, and Luke in with her.

Luke flashed Kurt a smile brighter than the sun and walked confidently over to his table.

"Hey, Kurt. Rebecca practically tackled me as I was leaving the  
office today and told me I'd better come out for sushi with her or she'd  
slash the tires of my bike."

"Bike? Like a bicycle? How very green of you."

"Bike as in motorcycle."

Kurt's interest was piqued.

"Motorcycle? You drive a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, why? Is that weird?"

"No. I just have never met anyone that owns a motorcycle in the city."

"Well, it's actually really handy to have and a lot easier to get around the city with it."

"Oh, really? I'll have to take your word for it."

"Or, I could take you for a ride this afternoon."

"Really? I'd love that."

Kurt's cheeks started to flush and he could tell Rebecca and Stephanie were enjoying the interaction very much.

"Great. So, what's everyone having for lunch?"

Stephanie and Rebecca instantly pretended like they were engrossed in the menu and Patrick stared sullenly at Luke and Kurt.

Luke smiled at Patrick and held his hand out,

"Hi, I'm Luke."

"I'm Patrick. Kurt's understudy."

"So, Patrick. How old are you?"

"I'm 25."

"And besides being Kurt's understudy, what do you do?"

"I work part-time as a waiter."

"You forgot the best part, Patrick", Stephanie spoke up; "You are a topless waiter at a gay bar!"

"Really?" Luke raked his eyes over Patrick's body. Patrick was by  
no means ugly, but he wasn't also drop dead gorgeous like Luke, or even  
Lance.

"Yeah, really. I make good money!"

"So, you're gay then?"

"Hell no. I'm straight as an arrow. I just realize a good business opportunity when it arises."

"That's what a lot of "straight" guys say before they get into gay porn."

"I'm not gay."

"He's really not. He's desperately in love with Stephanie. Too bad she is gay and prefers tacos to sausage."

Patrick blushed bright red and excused himself to the restroom.

Luke turned to Rebecca, "So how long have you been in love with him?"

"Who? Kurt? Forever."

"No, Patrick. It's quite clear you are bitter about the fact that  
Patrick would prefer a lesbian over you, the straight female right in  
front of him, the beautiful ballet dancing, aria singing actress."

"Too long. But don't worry he's adorably clueless and will be forever."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"And get the "we're better off as friends" speech Kurt got from Dave? No thanks."

"Who's Dave?"

Luke looked over at Kurt who instantly wanted to shoot Rebecca.

He gave her his best, 'THE FUCK' look he had. She just shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"Uhh, my best friend from college. We had one drunken night, and  
we both decided we'd be better off as friends. It's all good now,  
though, since Dave is getting married in a few weeks."

"Oh, good. For a minute there, I thought I may have a fight on my hands for your heart."

"That would not be much of a fight, considering you'd be the only one in contention for it."

Talk turned to sports between Lance and Patrick and Kurt and  
Rebecca discussed the merits of ironing scarves versus steaming them to  
get wrinkles out. All in all, it was a magnificent lunch.

Later that afternoon, Luke took Kurt on a ride around the city and then into New Jersey to explore the wide open roads.

That evening, Luke invited Kurt to eat with him at a secluded,  
adorable seafood restaurant on a wharf nestled on the Hudson River.

Kurt accepted and after a huge seafood feast, Luke drove him back  
to his apartment and after a few chaste kisses, they said goodnight.

They made plans for Sunday brunch the next morning and Kurt was incredibly happy.

It looked like he was going to get a gorgeous, talented,  
successful, motorcycle riding, six-pack abbed, tall, boyfriend out of  
this. He wasn't going to complain.

The next few weeks were filled with wedding planning and going on  
dates with Luke. They did everything from laser tag and paintball to  
going to the ballet and opera and watching trashy made for TV movies,  
and hilarious and downright bizarre movies on Netflix. The more time he  
spent with Luke, the more he realized that he could see himself in a  
serious relationship with him. He was intelligent, beyond handsome, and  
so sweet. Then he saw a picture of Dave in his apartment. The picture of  
the trip they took to a bed and breakfast in Michigan, where they had  
stayed in and drank wine and watched cheesy movies and ate terrible  
Chinese food for an entire weekend and just hung out. He missed his best  
friend. He missed David. He loved him.

Fuck, Kurt. Stop it. Dave doesn't love you; he doesn't want you  
to love him. Focus on Luke. Luke is wonderful, he's gorgeous, he has a  
great job, he lives in New York City, he and you are so alike, he's  
actually available. He's not Dave. Fuck.

Kurt flopped down on his couch and turned the television on.

He was on edge though and he kept pacing back and forth.

He needed to get out of his head and out of the damn apartment with all the reminders of Dave.

He called Luke. Luke could get his mind off things and he always enjoyed himself.

Two hours later Kurt dressed in his tightest jeans and most form  
fitting t-shirt stood in front of Luke's apartment. He held a bottle of  
wine and nervously shuffled his feet as he waited for Luke to answer the  
door.

"Hey, Kurt. I'm glad you called."

"Me too. Just needed to get away from all the wedding planning stuff for a bit."

"That's understandable. I made some chicken and pesto pasta and salad. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Yeah. I brought you some of that wine Dave gave me from his weekend trip to Vermont with Lance."

"Oh, wonderful! There are wine glasses in the top cupboard."

Kurt poured two glasses of wine as Luke set the table.

The first bite Kurt put in his mouth was like heaven.

"You can cook too? How are you so perfect?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean seriously. You're gorgeous, you have a great job,  
absolutely gorgeous apartment with a killer view, you drive a  
motorcycle, are into sports, love baking and cooking, and work on  
Broadway!"

"I guess I'm eclectic. I've always been into a bunch of different things."

"How in the world are you single?"

"I was in a long term relationship for about five years. Then I  
wasn't. It was a rather bizarre time in my life, trying to reconcile  
going from what I thought was permanent to being alone. I was single for  
a few years to make sure I was able to make it on my own."

"What happened? Or is that too personal for me to ask?"

"No, you should know. I dated Eric McCreary for five years."

"Eric McReary? As in the starting wide receiver for the Jets?"

"You know him?"

"Finn and my dad are like in all kinds of man love with him. I think my dad takes him every year in his fantasy draft."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's in a lot of men's fantasies."

"I had no idea he was gay."

"No one does. We dated in secret for five years. I was convinced  
he would come out when he retired and that we could have the  
relationship I'd always dreamed of. But instead, after dating for five  
years, he sat me down one night and told me his agent and coaches had  
started to ask questions and he didn't want to lose his contract,  
considering he was up for free agency next year. So, he told me had met a  
girl and he needed to give it a shot. I wasn't sure what that meant,  
but it became clear when he told me, he was moving out and he was going  
to start dating women. He needed to date women. Well, that didn't go  
over to well for me, and we ended things terribly. He offered to pay me  
two million dollars to not out him, and I told him to get the fuck out  
and enjoy his life in the closet. "

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Then he moved out, two months later he was engaged, and he's still engaged to this woman."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So I was bitter and angry for a long time. That's when I quit my job as an investment banker and went after my dream."

"I was always into dance and musicals, and I decided to apply on a  
whim for open casting assistant job. I went in there nervous as hell,  
with my fancy resume. I walked in wearing a suit, and was greeted by  
everyone else applying in jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies. I figured I was  
out of my element, and was about to leave, when I was noticed. I got  
called in, had a five minute interview, and was told to fill out the  
paperwork. I was called back the next morning to start work. I've never  
looked back."

"That's amazing."

"I know. I uprooted my entire life, got rid of my six figure  
salary, changed apartments, and now live the life I want to lead. I also  
gave up the stupid and foolish notion that I could ever live with my  
head in the clouds again. I don't go after closeted guys, I have a cat  
that I love, and my life is good."

"You are an amazing person."

"I don't know about that, I think I'm a fairly normal person."

"I know that I would never be able to do that. I mean I couldn't  
get a six figure job anyway, but I know I wouldn't be able to just get  
over something like that. I mean I was broken up with two weeks before I  
went away to college, and it took me like eight years just to be able  
to trust any guy again."

"Really, eight years to trust any guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well according to Patrick and Rebecca, who have taken it upon  
themselves to inform me of your life, you and Dave seem to have been  
fairly close since college, and from what I've seen, you two trust each  
other immensely."

"That's true. I mean we're best friends, so we trust each other."

"So, all hope is not lost for you."

"Well, Dave is marrying someone else, so..."

"I wasn't referring to Dave, Kurt. I meant that it's clear you  
can trust guys; you just haven't found anyone new to trust. Unless  
you're telling me you're upset that all hope is lost for you and Dave.  
And if that's the case, you really should just let me know right now."

"No, I mean we're just friends. We had that weird thing, but strictly friends now."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah I'm positive, why wouldn't I be?'

"Because every night for the past week you've called me and  
complained about how you don't like Lance and he's all wrong for Dave.  
Now, I thought that you were looking out for your best friend, but after  
your little statement there, and knowing your past, I'm starting to  
think you're jealous of Lance."

"I'm not jealous of him, okay. I just don't like or trust him. He  
and his sister are overindulged, spoiled brats with too much of daddy's  
money and no regard for anyone but themselves."

"Listen to me, don't you think that if I really did want Dave,  
I'd already have him? I mean seriously. I'm the one that rebuffed him  
in college and told him we should stay friends. I wasn't ready for a  
serious boyfriend then. I mean, you're the first boyfriend I've had  
since Blaine."

"Oh, so we're boyfriends? Don't you think I should've asked you first?"

Kurt looked terrified and started stuttering,

Luke laughed and stood up. He pulled Kurt to his feet,

"I'm kidding, Kurt. We're boyfriends. Do you really think I'd  
listen to you whine about another man to me for a full week straight if I  
didn't like you?"

Luke took Kurt's face in his hand then and kissed him soundly.

Kurt responded eagerly. This is what he had wanted when he came  
over. To forget about Dave. Luke's hands were moving decidedly south as  
they continued kissing and Kurt forced himself to focus on the task at  
hand.

They broke apart,

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah, come on."

Luke all but dragged Kurt behind him.

Clothing items were being removed, and kissing continued. It was  
pleasant, but something just felt off. He wanted to respond, he wanted  
to be able to turn his brain off and let his body take over, but it  
wouldn't let him. His brain kept screaming at him that this wasn't  
right, it wasn't Dave. He begged his cock to respond to do something  
instead of just lay there, and it gave a valiant effort, but after a few  
minutes of kissing, Kurt gave up the fight.

"I'm sorry. This seriously has never happened to me before."

"Right. I've heard that one before."

"No, I mean it. It's not because I don't want to, because  
believe me, I do, I just think I might not be ready for the physical  
aspect. Maybe if we could work our way up."

"You're being serious?"

"Yes. I'm being serious. Let's keep trying though, I wouldn't mind kissing you some more."

"You're telling me, you're going to get me all hot and bothered and not even offer me a blow job?"

Kurt knew his face registered a look of appall.

"Relax, Kurt. I'm joking. Yes, we can take things as slow as you need. I really like you, and I'm willing to wait."

Kurt sighed. Luke was a wonderful man and he deserved better.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks flew by as Kurt helped Sasha plan Dave and  
Lance's perfectly posh wedding. He was ready for it all to be over. He  
was so tempted to just say fuck it all and let Sasha take over, but  
despite the fact that Dave and Kurt were barely speaking outside of, "do  
you prefer white or blush roses?" and "would you rather have prime rib  
or filet mignon?", he missed and loved his best friend.

Being with Luke was wonderful though, he continued to cook him  
wonderful meals, take him out on his motorcycle, and let him talk his  
ear off when he needed to vent about Sasha and or Lance.

Then it was the night before the rehearsal dinner. Lance, Kurt,  
and both families were flying in and it was Kurt's responsibility to  
make sure Finn, another groomsman, made it to his apartment in one  
piece, and to get his parents and sister to their hotel.

He was greeted by a fist bump from Finn and a hug from his parents and little sister when he saw them at the luggage terminal.

He was so happy to see familiar faces, he felt comfortable and  
safe. After a sit down family dinner, he dropped Finn off at his  
apartment, and then took the rest of his family to the hotel.

As Burt and his sister went to check in, he waited with Carol.

"How are you, Sweetie?"

"I'm fine. Just stressed about because of the wedding, and ready for it to be over."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"What do you mean?"

"In all the years I've been married to your father, I have never seen you act like this."

"Like what?"

"Like a love sick, heartbroken man. I thought you had a new boyfriend."

"I do. His name is Luke. He's perfectly gorgeous. Blonde, tall, successful. I seriously really like him."

"So, if you have this perfect man why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting. I'm just a little sad. I mean, Dave and I got in a fight, and I miss him."

"What did you fight about?"

"Nothing really. It's just complicated."

"Complicated?"

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"No. One of my sons is hurting and as your mother, I don't want to see my children in pain."

"Dave and I had sex. I told him I was in love with him, he told  
me that he'd never feel the same way, and then he accused me of moving  
on with Luke as a way to punish him. Needless to say we aren't on the  
best of terms right now, but he's still my best friend and I still love  
him, so I want him to be happy. So if putting aside my feelings and  
watching him marry Lance is what he wants, then I'll do it."

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. I've seen this coming for years."

"You have?"

"Honey, it's only a matter of time before two people who are  
sexually attracted to each other and of the same persuasion start to  
develop feelings for one another. It took you a little bit longer to  
realize it, but it was always there between you. And I'm sorry that  
you're hurting right now, but I'm proud of you. You are doing what you  
friend needs and that can't be easy. Just keep being a good friend,  
because it will come back to you someday in ways you won't expect."

"It just really sucks. I mean I finally grow up and instead of  
getting the guy, I get burned. I guess that's karma getting me for all  
the guys I slept with then ran out on."

"I really didn't need to hear about your past sexual exploits,  
Kurt, but when the time is right, you will get the guy and you will be  
happy. I'm happy you are at least giving Luke a shot. I can't wait to  
meet him."

"He'll be at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night with me. There  
was no way I am going to make it through all this wedding stuff without  
him. He is such a good guy."

Kurt helps them with their bags and before he knows it, he's headed to the local bar on the corner across from his apartment.

He slides on a bar stool and orders his favorite drink; he's just about to down it, when he smells a familiar cologne.

He looks over at his best friend who slides in next to him.

"So, you're getting wasted? Want some company?"

"I'm not getting wasted. This is my first drink."

"So that's a no then?"

"No, that's not a no. Why would I say no to drinking with my best  
friend? Oh wait, the last time I said yes, I ended up sleeping with  
him."

"Still not over that, huh?"

"I don't know. Am I supposed to be? I mean you're the one who  
told me to move on, just not with Luke, who you haven't even met. You  
tell me, am I supposed to be over it?"

Just then some cheesy love song from the 1970s starts blaring and Kurt glares at the bartender.

"Seriously, Pete? You can't update your music selection? This is 2011, and you're playing songs from the 70s."

Dave grinned, "I like it. I mean it has good lyrics and it's pretty."

"You would like something this bad."

"It's not bad, it's an acquired taste."

"I hate this fucking song. Seriously, it's all bullshit anyway. "

"What is?"

"Stupid songs about love. I mean come on the song says,

I just hold out my hands

I just hold out my hand

And I'm with you darlin'

Yes, I'm with you darlin'

Right, cause you just reach out and you have love. What if the other  
person doesn't reach back? And who's to say that because you are with  
someone they love you? It's all stupid and pointless."

"So, you're saying you don't believe in love?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. I'm tired and I'm going home."

"Wait, Kurt. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

"What about us?"

Kurt almost spat the word at Dave,

"No need to be so hostile."

"Just tell me what you want, Dave."

"I need to know what you're going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to tell Lance what happened?"

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure."

"No, Dave. I'm not going to ruin your life and your perfect fucking  
wedding and life with Lance. It's nice to see you think so little of  
me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Right. Fine. No, Dave. I'm going to pick up Rachel, Mercedes, and  
Santana at the airport tomorrow. Then I'll pick up my family and Luke  
and we'll all attend your rehearsal dinner, and everything will go  
fucking perfect. And then I'm going to go back to my room with my  
boyfriend and have hot, passionate sex with him, while you and Lance can  
do whatever the fuck you want, because I don't give a shit. There, does  
that answer satisfy you?"

"You're bringing Luke with you?"

"Yep." Kurt grinned gleefully at Dave's obvious discomfort.

"Why?"

"Why not? I like him, he's hot, and he treats me well. Better than some of my friends have in the past few weeks actually."

"Ouch. Low blow, Kurt."

"Who says I was referring to you?"

"You weren't?"

"Maybe not. No need to be so full of yourself."

"Fine. Bring Luke, don't bring him. I'm done trying to look out for you. From now on, you're on your own."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, I'm done cleaning up your messes. So go date Luke, fuck him, do  
your normal mind games and end up losing another guy, because you're  
fucked up. I won't be there to pick up the pieces and make you feel  
better about your miserable life anymore."

"No one ever asked you to do that."

"Really? So I could've told you to fuck off years ago? Good to know."

"Of course you could have. "

"Right."

"Why are we even fighting?"

"What?"

"I mean really. This is stupid. You're getting married in two days, this  
fighting is pointless. You are marrying the love of your life and I met  
a hot guy, why can't we just be happy for each other?"

"Fine, I'll be happy for you and you'll be happy for me?"

"Sure, that is what best friends do after all."

"Great."

Kurt downed his drink, threw some money on the table, kissed Dave on the  
cheek, ignored the butterflies and went back to his apartment.

He helped Finn put out a small fire he had started while trying to cook  
macaroni and cheese, forbade him from using any further appliances and  
ordered food for him. He watched a movie with him and listened to him  
giggling on the phone like a school girl with Rachel. After he could  
take no more, he excused himself saying he was tired and lay in bed  
thinking about the events of the last week. He would be happy for Dave  
even if it killed him. He didn't want to lose Dave, but he also didn't  
want to watch him marry someone else.

He tossed and turned the rest of the night wondering why he couldn't  
have been a little earlier with his epiphany, because it would have been  
him marrying Dave tomorrow, not stupid fucking Lance.

The next morning arrived way too early for Kurt's liking, and he lay in  
bed as he watched the sun just started to peek over the horizon. He was  
comfortable and wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into bed and  
get more sleep.

But it was the day of the rehearsal dinner and he had already been told  
by Sasha that he had a huge list to get started on before the wedding.

He groaned and got out of bed.

The day was a blur as Kurt finished last minute errands for the wedding.  
He picked up the flowers, tuxedos, rings, and ran last minute errands  
for Dave and Lance so they could leave on their honeymoon with no  
worries or cares.

He was in a pissy mood when he stopped for some lunch at his favorite  
coffee shop. He ordered a cup of soup and his favorite coffee  
concoction, and checked his email. Sasha trailed in behind him a few  
minutes later.

"So, why are you in such a bad mood? Is it because Dave doesn't love you?"

"What? Dave has nothing to do with why I'm pissy. I barely got any  
sleep last night, and you're sending me all over town getting random ass  
shit that I'm sure you could have already done."

"Right. I think it's because you poured your heart out to Dave and he  
still wants to be with Lance. Why don't you just give it up already?"

"Give what up?"

"The idea that you would ever be able to take Dave away from Lance."

"Pretty sure, I'm doing all this wedding shit so Dave can get married to Lance, so clearly not trying to take him away."

"Whatever. Just don't ruin this for Dave, okay? It's clear you have some  
issues that go beyond the wedding, but don't let your personal shit  
interfere with my brother's wedding, okay? Because if you do, I have no  
problem fixing the problem."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You really think I couldn't have Dave kick you out of the wedding? I already got you demoted before, or don't you remember?"

"First off, you didn't have me demoted. I gladly stepped aside, because I  
didn't want to spend another minute with you, you succubus."

"Oh, name calling, how mature of you."

"Oh, and baiting me and threatening me is mature? Give me a fucking break, Voldemort."

"Did you seriously just call me Voldemort?"

"Sure did. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going, because I don't  
want to spontaneously combust into flames because I talk to you too  
long."

"Oh, we'll see who's evil come tonight."

"Whatever, Sasha. Tell you what. I'm going to let you do all the rest of  
the wedding preparation stuff, so I don't ruin your brother's wedding.  
How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, because Lord knows, anything you touch, you ruin."

"Right. Okay then."

Kurt walked out of the restaurant as he heard Sasha yelling threats and  
curse words at him. He flipped her the bird as the door closed.

Well, he may not be getting the guy, but at least he didn't have to put up with that fucking bitch anymore.

He stalked to his car, opened the trunk and threw all the wedding shit out in the parking lot.

Sasha came tearing out of the coffee shop and yelling at Kurt.

"You asshole! You've ruined everything."

"I was just trying to prove you right."

"How dare you? Now I have to go pick up more!"

"Well you better get a move on; the rehearsal is in four hours!"

Kurt shook his head disapprovingly.

"Too bad you didn't start on this sooner."

He chuckled as he got into his car, backed out purposely over some more wedding stuff and drove off.

He immediately regretted his actions, because it was Dave's wedding too.  
He knew he should go back to help Sasha, but he could not face that  
witch for one more minute.

Instead he drove to the aquarium, and he sat watching the sharks swim in  
their tanks and thought back to the night Kurt and Dave on a whim drove  
to Chicago to spend the weekend. They rented a really seedy motel room,  
left their clothes, and headed into the city for three wonderful, fun  
filled days of adventure. They discovered random museums no one else  
would think to go to, ate at tiny obscure restaurants, and spent the  
weekend planning the rest of their lives. David's dream was to buy a  
home in Lima, get married to a hot guy who would support him and his  
decision to be a cop, but also be a little bitchy and bossy, and  
basically keep him on his toes. Kurt's was to marry a rich, successful  
man, live in New York, and be a star on Broadway with a tiny little  
Chihuahua named BoBo. Looking back Kurt realized Dave's dream was to  
get married to someone like him, and lead a peaceful, normal life. God,  
he was so blind.

He was seriously tired of rehashing the past. He couldn't change  
anything now. His best friend, the man that he loved, and had probably  
loved since college, was marrying someone else. It was done. He needed  
to move on, and quit living in the past and wondering what would have  
happened if only he would have grown a pair and told Dave how he felt in  
college after he got him those flowers.

His phone vibrated then and he checked his messages.

Dave knew about the little spat between Sasha and him and told him to go help her out and quit acting like a fucking baby.

Kurt smiled sardonically, Sasha was total bitch and deserved everything  
that happened, but of course he gets the brunt of Dave's wrath. He just  
couldn't win it seems.

Kurt drove to the flower shop, and saw Sasha's car in the parking lot.  
It had flashed through his mind to ram it a little while it was sitting  
there, but that thought was fleeting and he was able to control himself.

He walked in just as Sasha was getting ready to carry the buckets of flowers out.

"Hey, Dave told me you needed help."

"Get out of my way, Kurt. I already told you I don't need your help."

"Clearly you do. Step back and let me help you carry the buckets."

"No. I am perfectly capable of carrying some buckets of flowers to the car, thank you very much."

"Seriously, Sasha. Quit acting like a two year old and just take someone's help when they kindly offer it to you."

"You? Kind? Give me a break. Tell you what; you carry all the flowers  
yourself. I'm going to get a manicure and pedicure before the  
rehearsal."

"Did you get everything done?'

"What? Do I look like you? God help me if so. Of course I got everything done."

Kurt was ready to take that stick up her ass and beat her senseless with it.

He simply gritted his teeth, picked the buckets up and carried them to Sasha's car.

"I guess I'll see you at the rehearsal, Medusa."

Sasha simply peeled out of the parking lot and drove away as a response.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He loved riling her up. She was sort of like Rachel in that regard, except evil.


	8. Chapter 8

Two hours later Kurt was pulling into the parking lot of the  
Mansion where the ceremony was to be held. He had seen it a few times  
before in preparation for the wedding, but seeing it now with all the  
chairs and lights, it looked magical.

He wasn't petty enough to dis the decorations, because they were  
beautiful. He loved how the Oceanside view and the large trees  
surrounding the wedding site were the backdrop. It was absolutely  
gorgeous and tomorrow, he along with his brother would stand up and  
watch as his best friend got married.

He walked over to the chairs and fixed a few of the stray decorations,  
and reattached a few organza bows. The flowers were perfect as well.

Everything was ready for tomorrow. With the cool weather, the flowers  
would hold, and since there was no rain in the forecast, all of the  
lighting could stay up as well.

Just as he was putting the last finishing touches on a few of the gazebo  
flowers, he heard Dave and Lance laughing as they approached.

It was time.

Kurt and Finn took their places alongside Dave. Kurt made a joke about  
not passing out, because he couldn't handle all that weight on top of  
him. Everyone laughed, while Kurt's mind flashed back to when Dave was  
on top of him and he most definitely could handle the weight. Finn asked  
Kurt why he was blushing and Kurt made up an excuse about being hot and  
flushed.

They watched as Lance walked up the aisle to Dave, and Dave's face  
glowing as he smiled. Kurt felt like his heart might be ripped from his  
chest.

Then the rehearsal was over and they were chartered to a local seafood restaurant for dinner.

The best things about it for Kurt? Luke had finally arrived, and there was an open bar.

He ate his seafood feast, and then sat himself at the open bar beside Luke.

Luke caught up on the happenings in the city, and they talked about  
their weeks, as it had been five days since they had last seen each  
other.

Luke excused himself to use the restroom and Kurt turned back to the bar to order another Malibu and coke.

He was just about to chug it, when the perfectly coiffed and polished  
female that had escorted Lance up the aisle walked up to the bar.

"Can I please get a Bud Light please?"

Kurt looked at her in shock.

The woman took the beer, cracked it open, and then took a large swig.

She noticed Kurt gaping at her, and lowered the bottle.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You're Lance and Sasha's mother and you're drinking a Bud Light?"

"I'm their stepmother, Andrea and, yes. I love beer."

"I'm shocked."

"Believe me, this is not how I normally look at all. Sasha insisted I  
get 'done up' for the wedding weekend, because 'Important politicians  
are going to be here this weekend and I can't be wearing one of my  
hippie hemp dresses like I live in a commune'."

"Okay this may seem rude, but I have to ask. How in the world did you  
end up married to Lance and Sasha's father? You seem normal."

"Believe me, it was not easy. I met Peter in college a very, very long  
time ago. We were actually best friends for about a year and a half,  
while people kept telling us, 'you should be together, you're so cute!'  
But we never took the plunge. Then he met Mary, their mother. Mary was  
what the south would call a debutante. She was from a very rich family,  
was intelligent, and was beautiful to boot. For a debutante, she was  
also sweet and charming and loved everyone. And everyone loved her,  
including Peter. They married three years later, and Peter and I lost  
contact, mainly due to me realizing that art, being creative, and being  
myself was more important to me than marrying a man simply because I was  
expected to. They had their children and when Mary turned thirty-six  
she was diagnosed with breast cancer; Lance was twelve and Sasha was  
ten. She died a year and a half later after many bouts of chemotherapy  
and radiation.

It was two years after that, when Peter brought his children into the  
city to see a performance of Cats. I was taking a smoking break outside  
of the stage door, when Peter walked by. He recognized me instantly, and  
we talked.

We exchanged numbers and a year later we were married. Then I had our  
daughter, Mallory three years later, and from then on I was the hated,  
evil stepmother who stole away Lance and Sasha's father. Lance grew to  
love his little sister, but Sasha still hates me and my 'offspring' as  
she calls Mallory."

"Wow. I guess I can understand a little. My mother also died when I was  
young. But my father did not get remarried until high school, and it  
became very awkward, because I had a crush on the son of the woman he  
started dating."

"Wait that tall, cute brother of yours?"

"Stepbrother. My dad married Carol when I was a junior in high school. Finn and I are the same age."

"Interesting."

"I never hated Carol, though and when she had my sister, I loved her even more and I adore my sister."

"Well, for two years it had been Peter, Lance, and Sasha. They did  
everything together, and she never got over the death of her mother I  
think. Mary and Sasha were very close, and even though I tried to tell  
her I wasn't trying to take over her mother's life, I did take her  
father away, and then gave him another daughter."

"I don't see how that's your fault. You gave love and support to them. It's Sasha's own fault if she can't see it."

"I know that, and Peter does as well, but sometimes when you're actually  
in that situation, you can't always. I love Sasha like she is my  
daughter, even though she can barely tolerate me. I hope one day, maybe  
when she gets married and has kids of her own, she can understand and  
appreciate me."

"Well for your sake, I hope so too, but I highly doubt it's worth it."

"She's not that bad, Kurt, but then I've had years of learning how to deal with her. You've only just begun."

"Oh God, don't say that."

"Ha-ha, well if it makes you feel any better, Dave told me you were interested in getting into more Broadway roles."

"Oh, I don't expect you to do anything. I was just interested in meeting you."

"Believe me; I don't mind giving you some pointers. In fact, I am actually planning on retiring this year."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I was told by all my director friends that whoever I trained would be instantly welcomed into the family."

"But I'm an actor and singer."

"And from what I've been told very into fashion and a great eye."

"Well that is true I guess."

"And I am looking for a replacement, so send me your portfolio, and if I  
like what I see, I'll invite you into my studio and show you the ropes  
of costuming for Broadway."

"Are you serious?"

"I am very serious. You did all this to help Dave and Lance have a  
beautiful wedding, all while putting up with Sasha, and even when you're  
clearly in love with the groom."

Kurt felt his heart drop. This is where the other shoe was going to drop,

"What? No I'm not!"

"It's okay, honey. You're secrets safe with me. Believe me; I  
understand the 'being in love with your best friend' thing. It sucks  
when they go off and marry someone else, right? Believe me I know."

"You also ended up with your guy in the end."

"Who's to say you won't too?"

"Is that an innuendo that I should try and stop the wedding?"

"Definitely not. That's a don't dismiss the idea of never being with  
Dave. You never know what's going to happen with him and Lance. I never  
dreamed I'd end up with Peter, yet here I am, happily married and with a  
child to boot. I think you're a very wonderful guy and handsome, and I  
have no doubt that even if you don't end up with Dave, you'll end up  
with someone better, perhaps that handsome gentleman you came here  
with."

Andrea patted him on the back and went back to join her husband.

Kurt downed three more Malibu and cokes and a few Long Island iced teas.  
He could barely stand, but managed to stagger outside. It was a  
beautiful evening and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

Fuck this. I'm not throwing myself a pity part tonight.

He took his phone out and started playing a game. Except being tipsy was  
not a great way to be when playing. He couldn't kill any of those  
fucking pigs.

Luke wandered out a few minutes later,

"I have been looking all over for you. Dave and Lance were about to make their toasts."

"Who cares?"

"What?"

"I said, WHO GIVES A FUCK?"

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

"I'm fucking wonderful. My life is wonderful, I have an  
opportunity to get a job as the costume designer for most of Broadway,  
and all I can think about is how I can't kill these damn fucking pigs  
and my best friend is marrying a loser and ruining my life!"

"What do you mean ruining your life?"

"I mean, he broke my penis!"

"How did Dave break your penis?"

"It doesn't want to work for anyone but him!"

Kurt was almost crying now. He realized he was about to make a  
fool of himself, and lose himself a boyfriend, but he just wanted this  
crap off his chest.

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Yeah, we slept together, but it wasn't in college. It was a few weeks ago."

"You slept with Dave a few weeks ago?"

"It was before you and I met, but yeah."

"Wait, you're telling me that you slept with Dave, who was engaged to someone else a few weeks ago, then met me?"

"Yep. It was fantastic, too, best I've ever had, and now my brain  
and penis think that it can only work for him now. I fucking hate him."

"Wow. So, basically the night you came over to my house and we  
almost had sex, the reason you couldn't perform was because I wasn't  
Dave? And not only did you let me believe the reason you couldn't  
perform was because you weren't ready for a physical relationship, you  
had just had sex with Dave?"

"I guess."

"Fuck you, Kurt. What did I tell you? I told you to tell me that  
night if you still had feelings for him! Instead you tried to sleep with  
me, but couldn't. So you came up with some lameass bullshit about not  
being "ready". No, you were ready, just not with me. So what was I, your  
rebound guy? The guy you messed around with until something better came  
along? Or were you planning on making me fall in love with you, then  
you'd go and sleep with Dave again, and you'd be happily fucking each  
other, while Lance and I were none the wiser?"

"What? NO! I swear, the sex was a one-time thing. Dave told me he  
didn't love me and that he never would and that Lance was who he wanted  
to be with. I moved on."

"Oh, well this just keeps getting better and better. You told him  
you were in love with him after sleeping with him, and then he rejected  
you, so you moved on to me."

"It's in the past though, Luke. I swear it is."

"No it's fucking not. You talk to me about him and Lance every  
day. You complain about Dave marrying someone else, every damn day. And  
you know the worst part? I bought your bullshit lines and excuses. I  
guess I'm the idiot for falling for it yet again. When will I ever learn  
to go for guys who are available and free to share their emotions with  
me?"

Kurt reached for Luke, "Don't fucking touch me. "

"Luke, please."

"No, Kurt. I'm done. I wasted five good years on a guy just like  
you; closed off emotionally, always took what he wanted, and never gave  
me what I deserved. I deserve better than him and I deserve better than  
you. Go play your mind games with someone else, because I'm done. Don't  
call me again."

With that Luke was gone. Kurt felt relieved, and then he felt guilty for feeling relieved.

Maybe he was right all along; he just wasn't ready for a relationship. He also knew it was bullshit as soon as he thought it.


	9. Chapter 9

So he went back to the bar, ordered four more drinks, downed them  
in quick succession, listened to some sickeningly sweet toasts by Dave  
and Lance. He scoffed at Lance's, and then stumbled outside to finish  
the last of his vodka and tonic. All the while still trying to kill  
those damn fucking pigs.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE YOU STUPID FUCKING PIGS!"

"You okay, Kurt?"

Kurt tried to squint his eyes to bring the person into focus.

It was Finn, who had followed him outside,

"I can't kill these fucking pigs! Die you motherfuckers. Seriously. I'm gonna shoot you in the face if you don't die."

Kurt was about to the throw the phone into the fountain outside the restaurant, when Finn grabbed it from his hand.

"Okay, you don't want to do that, believe me. Secondly, why are you so drunk?"

"Because life sucks. "

"Why does life suck?"

"Because Luke broke up with me a few minutes ago, and Dave is  
marrying Lance, and I'm a mess emotionally and no guy wants me, and I  
can't kill those fucking pigs."

"Okay, well, stop playing Angry Birds when you're drunk, second,  
quit being a pussy. So what if Dave is marrying Lance? Why does that  
mean you have to give up your life? Go out and find yourself a hot  
fucking boyfriend, and quit using Dave not loving you enough as an  
excuse not to be happy."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not being mean. I'm being your brother. You're acting like a  
pussy. Now go back to your hotel room and sober up. Tomorrow is a big  
day."

"I don't want to go back there. I'll be lonely."

"Fine. You can stay with me in my room. Rachel can share a bed with sissy."

"Okay."

Finn went back inside to wish everyone a good night and that he was taking Kurt back to the hotel.

Dave came out just as Kurt was finishing the last of his drink,

"So, you couldn't stay sober for one night?"

"You couldn't stay away from me for one night?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you want from me, Dave? You want me to get over you and  
to stop sleeping around? I did and then got dumped in the process! You  
want me to help Lord Sauron plan your wedding? I did and I bit my tongue  
so hard I have scars now on it! You want me to pretend to be happy for  
you, when I know you're making the biggest mistake of your life? I'm  
fucking doing it! What more could you possibly want?"

"I want you to be happy, Kurt."

"Well guess what, you don't always get what you want. I'm not  
happy, and I probably won't be for a very long time and there is nothing  
you can say or do to make me okay with everything, especially you  
marrying someone who is using you."

"Don't start again, Kurt. Okay? You're drunk and I'm tired and I don't want to start something I know we'll regret tomorrow."

"Yeah, we both know where that will lead us."

"Seriously, Kurt, stop."

"Believe me, I'm trying, but you're not making it easy on me."

"Why can't you just be okay with me finding happiness?"

"It is not about you finding happiness, Dave. It's about the man  
you chose to find that happiness with. He is not right for you, he is  
using you, and one day you'll wake up to realize that he hurt you more  
than I ever could. I'm telling you the truth and I know you don't want  
to hear or accept it, but there it is. There's nothing more I can say or  
do. And in fact I'm not going to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I' m done with it all. You have the perfect ceremony  
planned. There's nothing more for me to do. I can't in good conscience  
stand up and watch you marry someone I know will hurt you. So, I'm going  
home. Good luck with your life and your marriage, I hope one day, we  
can at least be civil to one another."

Dave stared at Kurt in shock,

"You can't possibly mean this, Kurt. Quit being so dramatic."

"I'm being serious, Dave. Finn can act as your best man tomorrow. I will not be here. "

Kurt walked over to Dave, kissed him on the cheek and walked away, while brushing tears from his eyes.

It felt oddly surreal, as if he was walking in slow motion. He  
waited for Dave to stop him and tell him he couldn't leave, but that was  
pipe dream.

He got back to the hotel room, called Patrick to book him a  
private car to take him home in the morning, got himself a private room,  
and jerked off thinking about Dave pressing him into the bed and into  
him like on that night weeks ago, when he finally let his walls down. He  
came with the sound of Dave's name on his lips. He cleaned himself up  
and fell into a deep sleep

Kurt woke early the next morning, got his flight information from  
his email, and hugged his family goodbye. He told them to enjoy  
themselves, but he couldn't be there. It was rather embarrassing trying  
to explain to his dad why exactly he couldn't be there, but when Burt  
realized how much his son loved David and that seeing him marry someone  
else was physically painful, he understood.

Kurt got on his flight to Ohio then. He hadn't been to Lima in  
far too long and he was ready to go back to his old room, lay in his bed  
and feel safe and comfortable for the first time since Dave told him he  
was getting married to someone else.

Two hours later he was disembarking and saw the sign decorated in glitter that said, "I'm waiting for Kurt Hummel, bitchces!"

"Hey, Tana"

"Hey, bitch."

"I take it, Brittany helped you create that."

"Yeah. She insisted when I told her I was picking you up from the airport."

"How are you and Brittany?"

"Never better. The sex is still great, and she just finished her degree to be a kindergarten teacher."

"That's awesome. I can see her with kindergartners."

"I know. It's sort of perfect. She's a teacher and I'm a psychologist."

"And I'm basically a unemployed actor with no boyfriend and no life."

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? I made a fool of myself last night, and managed to lose a job, a boyfriend, and my best friend all in one night."

"Job?"

"I was sort of offered this costuming job on Broadway by Lance's  
stepmom, but after I made a drunken fool of myself at the rehearsal  
dinner, I'm pretty sure I'll never hear anything back."

"Well, don't focus on that now. You're in Lima again! We have to go see everyone."

"Do you mind if I got back to my house first? I just want to  
sleep in my old bed for a few hours, then I promise we can do whatever  
crazy things you've come up for us to do."

"Okay. You get some sleep, and I'm going to recruit Puckerman and Evans for some fun."

"Should I be worried?"

"Do I keep razors in my hair?"

"Glad to know some things never change."

"Glad to know some things do. I'm really glad you're here, Kurt. Seriously."

Santana dropped Kurt off at his house, waved at him and told him she'd call him in about six hours to pick him up.

Kurt slept then and awoke when he heard pounding at the front door.

Who in the world would that be?

He opened the door to see Dave standing there


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt blinked his eyes a few times, then rubbed them to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I'm real, Kurt."

"What are you doing here, Dave and where's your husband?"

"I don't have a husband, and can't a guy come see his best friend  
and tell him he was right and that he was an ass for not believing  
him?"

"Really? What happened? Did Sasha remove her skin and show her scales?"

"More like she approached me with a prenuptial agreement that  
said when four years was up, or when he became mayor of New York City,  
whichever came first, he could divorce me and/or have as many affairs as  
he'd like without financial repercussion."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. And when I approached Lance about it before the wedding, he  
asked me 'What? Is the financial compensation not enough for you? I  
thought two million dollars at the end of four years was more than  
enough considering you're only a hockey coach from Ohio.'"

"And?"

"And I laughed in his face and asked him if the only reason he  
was marrying me was because he wanted to be mayor of New York City."

"And he said, 'No, I find you quite pleasant.' No, 'I love you'  
or 'I can't imagine spending my life without you'. Just an 'I find you  
quite pleasant.' Needless to say, I ripped the prenuptial agreement up  
and stormed out. Then Carole and Burt found me outside and asked me what  
was going on. I told them everything and they simply hugged me and told  
me I was better off without him."

"So, you came all the way to Ohio to tell me I was right?"

"Well I went to your apartment and you weren't there, so I then  
went to the theater to see if you had gone in for rehearsal, and was  
told by Rebecca, Patrick, and Stephanie I could go to hell for what I  
did to you. I finally had lost all hope when Finn called me and told me  
you had come back to Ohio and to get my ass on a plane and to quit being  
a pussy."

"Finn would say that."

"So here I am, asking you to let me come in, so I can talk to you."

"Fine, come in."

Kurt stepped back and regretted that he was wearing a pair of  
raggedy sweat pants and an old ratty Rolling Stones t-shirt from Finn's  
closet. He was swimming in it, but he was comfortable.

"Sorry for looking so crappy. I just woke up."

"You look fine, Kurt."

Kurt watched as Dave blatantly checked him out.

"Okay, just stop, Dave."

Dave blushed as he knew he had been caught.

"Stop what?"

"Stop checking me out hours after you broke up with the supposed love of your life."

"I was wrong."

"Wrong about what? Checking me out?"

"No, about Lance being the love of my life."

"Right, you say that now after you broke up with him."

"I knew it even when I said it, Kurt. I was just terrified."

"Terrified of what?"

"That you loved me. I know it sounds stupid, but come on, Kurt.  
I've been in love with you since high school. We both know that you knew  
it then, and you pretended not to. I spent years waiting for you to  
wake the fuck up and realize that I was the right guy for you. Not  
Blaine, not any of the random manwhores you slept with, and certainly  
not Luke. But you never did, and then you started blowing me off. I  
realized we were growing apart and it was time for me to quit pining  
after you and hoping that one day you'd realize how good we could be  
together. So, when you randomly spring it on me that you're in love with  
me, I wouldn't let myself believe it. I wanted to so badly, and the  
night we made love, Kurt, I was so close to running to Lance and  
breaking it off, but I had been on the other side of your one night  
stands too many times to count, to know they often don't mean anything  
to you. "

"That night meant everything to me, David. Everything. I told you  
I loved you. Do you realize I have never said that to another man? Not  
even Blaine. I've been in love with you since the day you brought me  
those flowers in college. I think I've always known what we could have,  
but I was scared too, Dave. I was scared you'd wake up and realize I  
wasn't good enough for you, that you deserved someone less bitchy and  
dramatic."

"Kurt, I love that you're bitchy and dramatic. I love that you  
force me to take off my shoes whenever I step foot in your apartment, or  
that you call and remind me not to kill Finn when he's lost his badge  
or gun yet again, or that you call me and tell me to set my dvr to some  
new show you know I'll love, and I always do, or that you send me random  
ass YouTube videos that make me laugh when I'm in a bad mood. Kurt, you  
are my best friend, and you are also the man I'm in love with. I fell  
in love with you because of who you are. Why would I want you to  
change?"

"You love me?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I put up with you all these years and got so mad when you moved on with Luke?"

"You were jealous of Luke?"

Kurt was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Dave  
was standing in his parent's living room in Ohio telling him he was in  
love with him.

"Duh. I mean it was quite obvious to everyone, including Lance  
and Sasha. Sasha threatened me this morning with a stiletto through my  
eyeball if I dared to mention your name today. When I walked out of the  
wedding, she was screeching at me that my reputation would be ruined and  
that I'd lose my coaching job at McKinley."

"Wow, that girl is all kinds of crazy, and not in the tolerable kind like Rachel."

"Sasha is definitely not a well woman, but Lance knew that I was  
in love with you and didn't care. He told me he figured you and I would  
hook up on the side and I'd be married to him and help further his  
political career. And when we were done, I'd get some money and could  
marry again for love. What an idiot I was."

"You are not an idiot, Dave. You are not an idiot for falling in love."

"I don't even know that I was in love with him. I think I used  
him as much as he used me. I mean he was also rather pleasant, but it  
was never easy and it certainly wasn't what I had always imagined as  
being 'it' for me, you know?"

"Yeah. Luke and I were making out one night…"

Dave cut him off, "Kurt, I really don't need to hear this."

"Yes, you do. Just hear me out. Like I said, Luke and I were making out and we were so close to having sex, "

Dave's face blanched as Kurt continued, "But I couldn't go  
through with it. I tried valiantly, but no matter what all I could think  
was, 'It's not Dave. It's not right.'"

Dave's face showed signs of relief.

"You didn't sleep with him?"

"Nope. After I slept with you, I sort of lost the desire to sleep with anyone else. How stupid is that?"

"It's not stupid, Kurt. Do you realize how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That you're done sleeping with random guys."

"No. How long?"

"Since the first time we had lunch in college."

"Well, I'm ready now, are you?"

"Am I ready for what?"

"To be with me?"

"Is that an invitation to have sex with you?"

"That's an invitation to have sex with me, love me, be with me, until you get tired of me, or one of us dies."

"Don't you think it's a bit sudden?"

Dave was grinning at Kurt,

"Don't joke about this, Dave. I'm pouring my heart out here!"

'Fine, yes, I'm ready, Kurt."

Kurt let himself smile then for the first time since he had seen Dave.

Dave walked over to Kurt, the look in his eyes scared and excited Kurt at the same time,

"What are you doing, Dave?"

Dave didn't say a word and simply grabbed him.

Then Kurt was being kissed thoroughly. Dave's hand was in his hair and at the small of his back pulling him close.

Kurt couldn't help but reach out and grab Dave to pull him close as well.

When they finally came up for air, Kurt's lips were swollen and his pulse was racing,

"What was that for?"

"That was for all the years I wanted to grab you and kiss you senseless."

"Well if you had, we might not have wasted so many years dancing around each other. So, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are going to stay in Ohio, and I'm going back to New York. What happens with us?"

"Well, first I think we should continue kissing like that, 'cause  
I definitely approve, second, New York and Ohio aren't that far apart,  
and there's always Skype. We will make it work."

"Are you sure you're ready for us to be together?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you almost married someone today, you just got out of a  
serious relationship? Are you sure you're really over Lance? 'Cause I  
don't want to be your rebound guy, Dave. I am in love with you, and I  
want to be with you, but I will not be able to handle starting something  
and then have you decide there is someone better for you."

"I could never think that, Kurt. Never. It has always been you.  
Since the first time I realized I had feelings for boys, it was you. You  
were the standard to which I compared all guys I met, including Lance. I  
thought Lance was a good replica, but he wasn't you. We have a chance  
to be together, and we would be idiots to let it pass us by."

"I'm just scared of hurting you and ruining this. Cause I'm not  
perfect and Lord knows you know all my flaws. I still don't know why you  
wanted to be my friend, let alone love me."

Dave tipped Kurt's face up to look at him,

"Listen to me, Kurt. I love you and I can't explain it, but I'm  
tired of denying it. I just do. I don't want to live without you and I'm  
not perfect either. We both hurt each other and refused to admit what  
we were really feeling. I can't do that anymore, can you?"

Kurt shook his head, his wide eyes brimming with tears,

"I just, I don't want to wake up and this not be true." Kurt's voice cracked as the tears spilled down his face.

Dave wiped the tears from his eyes,

"This is very real, Kurt. And I'm not going anywhere. If you  
think we should take things slow, then we will. I'm not going to tell  
you that it will be easy, but I will do it."

Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. His heart was singing,  
he was trembling, and all his thoughts and emotions were tumbling around  
and through him. He couldn't help but laugh breathlessly.

Dave looked at him with a look of confusion,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Everything. This is just so surreal. Do you realize how  
many nights I dreamed you would tell me all this stuff? And now that  
you are, my brain is having a hard time processing it."

"Well, I was gonna say, this is the first time I have ever seen you talk so little. I'm impressed."

Kurt pretended to be outraged and slapped Dave on the chest, "Shut up, asshat. I'm being serious here."

"I promise I'll be good. Really." Dave smiled facetiously at him.

"You are incorrigible."

"You love it."

"I do. God, I love you."

"You can call me Dave, and I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

Then they were kissing again, and Kurt felt happy and whole for  
the first time he could remember in over ten years. So this was what  
happiness felt like. It felt good.

Then he felt Dave press his thigh against his crotch and he gasped, 'cause that felt good too.

Kurt felt Dave's lips on his jaw trailing kisses down his neck, to the junction where his neck and shoulder met.

It felt great, and he could feel himself start to harden as Dave rocked his hips and groin into his.

Kurt groaned and let his head drop back.

He opened his eyes and looked out the window.

The neighbor, Mrs. Johnson was outside gardening and had a clear view of whatever goes on in the Hummel's living room.

He pulled Dave's head up for a minute, kissed him deeply, and then looked out the window again.

Mrs. Johnson was blushing furiously, but was not looking away.

Kurt giggled for a bit and turned Dave around,

"As much as I'm sure Mrs. Johnson was enjoying our show, I think we should take this upstairs."

Dave groaned and stepped back,

"If you insist, but I'm sure Mrs. Johnson wouldn't care."

Dave glanced over at the elderly lady who was blushing and  
staring at them. When she realized they had caught her, she became very  
interested in her flower beds that had nothing but dead plants and  
rotting mulch.

"Dave, you're terrible."

"Well, I really don't want the death of an old lady on my hands, so let's go somewhere a bit more private."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking your bed. I always wanted to get into your bedroom in high school. I used to have fantasies about it."

"Really? What kind of fantasies."

"Usually, it was pretty tame, just cuddling with you and kissing you, and you actually wanting to kiss me."

"High school was a long time ago, Dave. We both grew up and  
matured, and believe me, we can definitely cuddle and kiss in my bed. We  
can also do a lot more than that."

"Well, believe me, I did have those fantasies, too."

By the time they stop talking, they are at Kurt's bedroom door.

"Well, come on in, Dave. This is me circa 2012."

"Wow that seems so long ago. Oh my gosh, you have a poster of Nick Jonas?"

"Come on! He was hot and he had a lead in the remake of Les Miserables!"

"Oh right, that's why you have a poster of him. Actually I'm  
willing to bet the only reason you have that poster is because he looks  
so much like Blaine."

"Well maybe, but Nick was hot in his own right, and you can't tell me you didn't have posters of any hot guys."

"I had posters, but they were all of sports related stuff. I  
really didn't get into the whole celebrity crush thing, although I do  
have one poster of the Backstreet Boys. My older sister, Katie, had it  
and I always thought Brian was hot, and he had the best voice."

"You like the Backstreet Boys?"

"I guess, a little. It's not like I know any of their songs or anything."

Kurt just grinned walked over to his laptop and typed something  
in a moment later a song popped up. Dave blushed and Kurt grinned wider.

"Oh my God, Dave. You do know this song!"

"So what? I like the Backstreet Boys. Fine you caught me."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Dave. I find it adorable."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Dave pretended to pout and flopped down on the bed.

Kurt walked over to him and straddled him,

"I know you know the words, Dave. Sing it to me!"

"Kurt, come on. I don't like singing."

"Why not? You're good! Better than a lot of the guys that were in glee club. I'm still a little pissed you never joined."

"Right, cause that would have gone over so well in high school.  
You should just be glad you know how to get me drunk enough to get me  
singing at karaoke night."

"Fine, I'll sing to you."

Kurt starts singing along with the song playing in the background,

'Cause everytime I breathe

I take you in

And my heart beats again

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Dave groans and then joins in on harmony with Kurt,

Everytime I try to rise above

I'm swept away by love

Baby I can't help it

You keep me

Drowning in your love

Kurt stops singing and listens as Dave takes the melody and finishes the song. He grins at Dave and claps happily at the end,

"You are so good, Dave. "

"I sort of hate you right now."

"No you don't. You love me."

"God help me, I really fucking do. I swear to God, Kurt. No one can know about this, okay?"

"Okay. We'll keep this as our dirty little secret." Kurt grinds his hips down into Dave's, who gasps.

"That really turned you on, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I think this whole serenading thing should be our foreplay from now on."

"Really? Do you now?"

Dave's hips thrust up as if of their own accord while Kurt grinds down. The feeling is exquisite.

"Oh, yeah. Seriously, do you have any idea how hot it is that you can  
serenade me with a boy band song, all the while being strong enough to  
manhandle me?"

"Not really. I really don't want to manhandle you, Kurt."

"I know, but the thought that you could at any time and you don't, it's  
hot. Speaking of hot, you need to tell me more about these dirty  
fantasies you had in high school of us."

"Come on, Kurt. It's so embarrassing."

"If you do, maybe we can act them out."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Tell me your top fantasy from high school."

"Well, my ultimate fantasy in high school is that you would initiate a  
kiss and show me that you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"I can't change what happened between us in high school and I probably  
wouldn't. Do you think we would have ended up here if we had? I have no  
doubt we'd have crashed and burned like Blaine and I did. And I don't  
want to imagine that, Dave. Because this, what we have now, is what I  
want for the rest of my life."

"I know, but you asked and it was my fantasy. Just that you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"Well guess what, Dave? That fantasy is true, because I do."

"You do what?"

I want you, everything about you, flaws and all. Whatever high school  
fantasies you had about me, I'm guaranteeing that in our life together,  
they will all be met and probably exceeded, as now I'm much better at  
sex than I was in high school."

Dave blushed and tried to hide his head, but Kurt grabbed his face and looked at him,

"I'm serious, Dave. I don't know what you had in mind for us, but I'm  
telling you right now, that it took me this long to admit to let myself  
be happy, to trust my heart, and to give it to someone else. I chose  
you, and that has everything to do with you. You were an amazing friend  
to me, for so many years, even when I took you for granted. And you did  
it with a smile on your face. I'm lucky that you love me and I'm  
surprised that even after all the crap I have put you through, you still  
do."

"You make it easy, Kurt. I know that you can be kind of a bitch  
sometimes, but you have the biggest heart of any person I know. You love  
your friends and family with everything you have, and you would do  
anything for them. I just wanted to be one of those people, and becoming  
one, that's something I would never take for granted or give up. I love  
you, Kurt. I always have, and I know that I always will."

Dave beckoned Kurt closer to him. He grabbed Kurt and pulled him into his embrace.

"Fancy, let's face it. I think you're stuck with me."

"Not stuck, Dave. Never stuck. I choose this, all of this, even the  
tears and pain, and fighting that I'm sure we'll have, because we are  
both incredibly stubborn. But I know that you are everything I've ever  
wanted and you're what I need. I don't feel good when I'm not around you  
or with you."

Dave pulled him close and kissed him then, words no longer necessary to show how much they loved each other.

This time around, it wasn't about sex or filling a physical need or  
desire. It was about showing the other, through their actions, how much  
they loved each other.

Dave and Kurt whispered words of awe as they undressed each other.  
Every stroke, caress, kiss was peppered with compliments and praise.

Dave laid Kurt out as if he was a precious gift, something to be unwrapped with care and treated tenderly and cherished.

He kissed his way down his chest and slowly lowered his pants and underwear down Kurt's thighs.

Once they were removed, he tossed them aside, and went back to kiss Kurt.

They kissed softly and slowly, exploring each other's mouths and the feel of skin on skin.

Kurt ran his fingertips up and down Dave's back. Kurt was painfully hard  
already and every movement of his hips sent a tingle through his entire  
body.

He arched up into Dave as Dave moved again, and their cocks brushed.

They both moaned and continued to do it until Kurt was on the brink of orgasm.

He was grasping, trying desperately to pull himself back from the edge.

"Dave as much as I enjoy the frottage, I really don't want to come like  
this. I want you inside me. Your fingers, tongue, cock. Please."

Dave simply grinned and kissed his way down Kurt's chest again, taking  
care to stop and worship Kurt's nipples, until he reached Kurt's already  
trembling cock.

He reached his tongue out and lapped at the head and slit and finally  
swirled his tongue around and then made a lick from the underside of his  
cock to his perineum. Kurt gasped in shock, no one had ever done that  
before.

Then he felt Dave's tongue lapping over his hole gently at first, taking  
care to place kisses over his hole and finally swirling his tongue in a  
figured eight pattern directly over it. The fluttering of Dave's tongue  
and the occasional breach into his tunnel had Kurt gasping. This was  
the best rim job he had ever had, and that was saying something.

He was so ready to come, but he wanted Dave buried in him when he finally did.

He grunted his frustration when Dave removed his tongue, though.

Then he heard the bottle of lube pop open and looked over his shoulder to see Dave coating his fingers.

Slowly a thick, blunt finger entered Kurt and he thrust back into it,  
taking it as far as he could. This is what he wanted. He needed more,  
though, and urged Dave on.

Slowly, a second one entered and moved with the first, then a third  
entered. And when Dave crossed his fingers inside him and brushed  
against his prostate, he saw stars.

"God, Dave, uhh, you have to…"

"I have to what?"

"Your cock. In me. Now," was the only coherent thought Kurt could put into words.

Dave slowly removed his fingers, grabbed a condom and sheathed himself.

Then he was rubbing his cock against his crack and over his hole teasingly.

"Please, Dave."

"Please, what?"

"Stop teasing me. Please, fuck me. I need you to."

Dave turned him over,

"I'm not going to fuck you, Kurt. This is more than that."

Dave shifted onto his knees, and Kurt whined his disapproval, until Dave  
grabbed Kurt's hips, lifted him off the bed and helped Kurt lower  
himself onto his cock.

The position was intimate and safe, and with their arms wrapped around  
each other, they began to move together. Kurt thrust down as Dave thrust  
up, and each time Kurt felt Dave brushing his prostate.

He was shaking and was thankful Dave had him held up safe in his arms.  
He allowed Dave to take over, over and over and over Dave thrust up into  
him, telling him how much he loved him, and Kurt agreed.

Then sensing Kurt's inability to do much, Dave flipped them over. Kurt  
wrapped his legs around Dave's waist as he continued to pound into Kurt.

Then Kurt opened his eyes and stared into Dave's. It was beautiful, to  
see the look of pure joy and love on Dave's face as they made love for  
the first time. It was beyond words. It was, in Kurt's mind, beyond  
comprehension.

Then Kurt felt the familiar tingle again, and he reached for his cock.  
Dave grabbed his hand and together they moved their hands over Kurt's  
cock.

The feeling of Dave's hand on his cock, the constant pressure on his  
prostate and the overwhelming feeling of love and peace he felt at that  
moment wrenched the most powerful orgasm he had ever had out of him. His  
cum splattered his face, arm, chest, and Dave as well. With his orgasm,  
came the inevitable spasm as he tightened around Dave.

With a low growl, Dave came with his head buried in Kurt's neck.

He stilled, unhooked Kurt's legs, tied off his condom, threw it in the trash, then laid back down beside Kurt.

"That was without a doubt the best. EVER. You win all the awards."

"I could say the same for you. So did that fantasy live up to your expectations?"

"That made my fantasies look like a PG-13 romantic comedy."

"I have a fantasy you can fulfill, too."

"Oh yeah, what is that?"

"Tell me you were wrong again, and that I was right."

"You know what? Normally I'd tell you what a bitch you're being right  
now, but we just had the best sex EVER, so I'm going to do it. You were  
right, and I was wrong. Now, let's get something to eat, and do that  
again."

"What, tell me I'm right again?"

"Well, the mind-blowing sex thing first, then that."

Kurt just grinned and said, "Okay."

Kurt grabbed Dave's shirt and threw it on. It was way too big on him, but Dave just groaned,

"Damn, Kurt. You look fucking hot in my shirt. I think you should keep it."

"Really? I'd offer you my shirt, but it wouldn't fit. So, I guess you'll just have to go shirtless."

"If you insist."

Dave grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his waist and they walked down to the kitchen together.

Dave grabbed some eggs, cheese, and ham from the fridge and went about  
making omelets, while Kurt made coffee and called Santana to tell her he  
was staying in for the evening because something came up.

Kurt walked up to see Dave making the omelets,

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Of course I can. I think we discussed this earlier. I can cook, very well, you just never got to taste it before."

"Well, I for one am glad I finally get to eat what you're serving."

"That is a terrible euphemism, Kurt."

"Who said it was a euphemism? I'm hungry."

Kurt watched as Dave continued to cook, and his cock twitched in  
excitement every time Dave would flex his muscles while grabbing the  
bowl or moving the pan.

He finally couldn't help himself anymore, and went up behind Dave.

He put his arms around him and licked the shell of his ear,

"I think the eggs will have to wait, because I can't right now."

He reached around and shut the stove off.

Then his tongue was in Dave's mouth.

It was hot and heavy, just like the first night in Kurt's apartment,  
except this time, there was nothing stopping them from the rough,  
passionate sex they were desperate to have.

Dave lifted Kurt up, and Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around Dave's waist.

Dave sat Kurt on the edge of the island in the kitchen and continued his assault on Kurt's mouth.

Kurt reached down to the sheet tied loosely around Dave's hips and grasped Dave's cock in his hand.

Dave groaned and bit his lip. He reached out to steady himself against  
the island and saw Kurt's cock jutting out from the hem of his shirt.

He grasped Kurt in his hand and as they continue to kiss, they slowly jacked each other.

Then the door to the kitchen opened and in walked Finn and Santana.


	12. Chapter 12

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. MY EYES."

Finn dropped his bag and ran into the bathroom.

Santana just grinned facetiously and said,

"I guess something did come up after all. A few things."

Kurt was blushing furiously and trying to fix the shirt to cover his  
fast fading erection, while Dave desperately tried to tie the sheet back  
around himself.

Dave stumbled over the edge and stubbed his toe against the bottom of the island,

"FUCKING HELL."

Just then Carole and Burt chose to walk in the door,

"David! Language!"

"Sorry, Carole."

Carole saw the predicament, backed slowly up and told Burt and Lily to go around to the front of the house.

Kurt and Dave made a mad dash to the stairs and passed a still stunned Finn.

Just as they were dressing, Burt walked in.

"Hey, Kurt, I need to ask you…"

"Oh, so that's why Carole made me drag the bags around. Is your boyfriend staying for dinner? I'm making steaks."

Dave and Kurt just looked at each other and burst out laughing,

Burt looked at them as if they each had two heads,

"What's so funny?"

"Everything. This entire day. But yes, Dad. Dave, my boyfriend, is staying for dinner."

Burt just gave them an odd look and walked back down the stairs.

Kurt helped Dave tuck his shirt back in his pants and gave him a quick peck on the lips,

"My boyfriend. I love the sound of that."

"Me too, baby."

"So, are you ready to spend some time with my weird family who just walked in on us having sex?"

"Why not? Awkwardness is sort of my specialty."

Twenty minutes later, Carole, Burt, Lily, Finn, Santana, Rachel, Kurt,  
and Dave sat around the Hummel's dining room table. No one said a word  
as steak knives dragged over the plates and forks clattered.

Finally Finn spoke up,

"I just, I need to know something, Kurt."

"What is that, Finn?"

"How could you just take his virginity like that? I mean that's uncool, dude!"

"What?" Kurt nearly choked on a piece of steak he had just swallowed. He  
coughed, then took a drink and finally cleared his throat.

"Okay, Finn. I can't believe we are discussing this right now, but Dave was not a virgin."

"But, he told me no one had ever plucked his flower."

"No one calls it that, Finn. I had no idea what the hell you were  
talking about when you asked me that. I was not a virgin. No party foul  
there."

"Well how about explaining having sex in the middle of my parent's  
fucking kitchen. Anyone could have walked in. Anyone DID walk in.  
Seriously wrong."

Santana spoke up then, "Really, Finn? How about the time I came to bring  
your sister some books to read and you and Rachel were having sex on  
the living room couch? You didn't seem so upset when YOU were the one  
getting caught."

Carole dropped her fork on the plate, "Really Finn? The couch? I'm going to have to get that re-upholstered!"

"But, Dave and Kurt were just having sex in the kitchen!"

"I can sanitize that! That couch, ugh, why were you having sex in the living room?"

"Uhh, well, Rachel was over and do I have to really explain?"

Burt finally spoke up,

"This conversation is inappropriate, especially since your baby sister  
is sitting at the table, and it's making everyone uncomfortable. I'm  
going to the shop and watch a baseball game. "

Burt picked up his dinner and walked away.

Rachel blushed furiously as Kurt and Dave picked on Finn for having sex  
and getting caught by Santana, and Carole led Lily out of the room as  
she kept asking questions about what sex was and if she could pluck  
someone's flower.

Dave invited Kurt back to his apartment, which Kurt gladly accepted.

As they walked in, a small furry creature weaved in and out of Dave's legs and purred.

Dave leaned down and picked the thing up, and to Kurt's consternation, it was a gigantic orange cat.

"You have a cat?"

"Yep."

"Why do you have a cat?"

"Because I like her and she needed rescuing."

The cat was limping and was missing half her lower lip,

"You rescued this ugly thing?"

"I had to, she needed me. I found her in a gutter one night, I think someone ran over her and left her to die."

"So you decided it was your mission to fix her? She's so ugly."

"She's not ugly. She has character."

"That's a nice way to say she's ugly. What's her name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Why Elizabeth?"

"No reason." Dave looked away and blushed, and Kurt knew instantly.

"Answer me, David. Why Elizabeth?"

"Because, I named her after you, okay?"

"You named a butt ugly, deformed cat after me? Why would you do that?"

"She's not ugly, Kurt! Geez. She's beautiful and she loves me, okay? And  
the first night I got her home, she spent the entire time grooming  
herself and turning her nose up at everything I tried to give her. She  
was you in cat form. I couldn't help but name her after you. I would've  
called her Fancy, but I thought that might get confusing, since I call  
you that, and in the off chance you ever met her, I didn't want you to  
think it was weird."

"SO, you thought naming her my middle name was better?"

"You should be flattered I named my pet after you. I love her just as much."

"She's so ugly though, Dave."

"She'll grow on you, I promise."

Kurt looked disdainfully at the cat and stepped around it.

"She doesn't get to be in the bedroom with us, 'cause that's weird."

Dave looked at the cat who whined at him, and he picked her up,

"Don't worry, baby. He'll come around eventually."

He put the cat in the bathroom and closed the door.

"There are you happy? Lizzie is safe in the bathroom and can't cause any harm."

"Just stop talking about the stupid cat and come love me down."

"Yes, sir."

"Ooh, are we roleplaying?"

"We're doing whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want."

The next morning, Kurt was drinking coffee and watching the news when  
Dave walked out of the shower, with nothing but a towel wrapped around  
him.

Kurt traced Dave with his eyes and Dave walked over to the coffee, poured himself a cup and headed back to the bedroom.

He quickly put his cup on the counter and followed Dave.

Dave was just getting ready to dress, when Kurt grasped his hands.

"Here let me."

"Kurt, I have to go to get ready. We're meeting our friends for breakfast in twenty minutes. We do not have time for this."

"Oh, but I think we do."

Kurt grabbed the towel and removed it. Dave was already hard.

"Holy hell, Dave. Were you expecting this?"

"No, but it's you, and it's also the morning. Considering the amount of  
times you saw it last night, I'm surprised that you're surprised."

Kurt just licked his lips as he stared at it, up at Dave, and then dropped to his knees.

He slowly took Dave in his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head  
and allowing his tongue to reach out and lap slowly and tenderly at the  
head.

Dave gasped and gripped Kurt's hair, then released,

"Oh, Jesus, Kurt."

Kurt pulled off with a lewd pop and smiled, then went back to work, this  
time swallowing Dave whole. Thank God for no gag reflex. He was buried  
to the root then, with his nose in Dave's pubic hair, and he swallowed  
knowing what it would do Dave.

Dave bucked his hips even farther and Kurt starting bobbing.

Kurt pulled off a bit and started using his tongue to swirl around the  
underside of Dave's penis and licked along the slit and around the head.

Dave groaned even more and grasped more of Kurt's hair in his hands,

"Please, baby, I'm so close."

Then Kurt wet two of his fingers using Dave's mouth and saliva, and as  
he swallowed Dave again he inserted both fingers in and moved until he  
found Dave's prostate.

Then he felt harsh tapping on his head, knowing that Dave was going to come.

Kurt just hummed a few notes, and his mouth and throat were being coated with cum.

He pulled off, and stood up as Dave fell backwards into the bed.

Kurt lay down beside him, entwined his legs with Dave's, and laid his head on his chest.

Then Dave opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, who reached over and kissed him, sharing a bit of Dave's cum with him.

Dave gladly accepted his tongue and kissed him back passionately.

Finally, Dave sat up and reached for his clothing,

"As fantastic as that was, and it really was, we seriously need to get  
ready for breakfast, and now I need to take another shower."

"Well I have to take a shower, too!"

"Yeah, but…"

"It will save us both time if we don't stand here arguing about who  
takes a shower first. We'll take one together, then we'll go have  
breakfast with our nosy friends who found out from Santana that we are  
finally together."

"What makes you so sure it's Santana?"

"Who else would it be? Finn sure as hell is still too embarrassed to  
tell anyone, and Rachel still has a stick up her ass about sex."

Kurt walked to the shower then and turned it on. He stepped in and started soaping himself up.

He heard the shower curtain open and Dave step in behind him.

He felt two very strong, muscular arms come around him. One hand played with his stomach and nipples, when one reached down.

"I thought you said we didn't have time for this, Dave?"

"Well, I still haven't thanked you for your present earlier."

Dave slowly jacked Kurt off under the steaming hot water. He allowed his  
head to fall back against Dave's broad chest, and Kurt felt Dave  
suckling and nipping at his neck. He would have yelled at him about  
leaving marks, but the feeling of Dave's fist around his cock drove all  
other thoughts out of his head.

He groaned as he came over Dave's hand and relaxed even farther into Dave's chest.

He stood there for a few minutes before finally reaching around and kissing Dave.

"You are amazing."

"No, you."

"We're both amazing."

Dave kissed him one last time before moving to get out of the shower,

"We only have about five minutes before we're supposed to leave, so better make your shower quick."

Kurt just stuck his tongue out at Dave and finished washing himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Fifteen minutes and a small spat over Kurt taking too long to do his  
hair, and they were seated at the local diner with their old high school  
classmates.

Kurt walked in expecting to see Finn, Santana, and Rachel. Instead,  
everyone was there: Puckerman, Artie, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Mike,  
Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Rachel, and Santana.

"Wow, when you said everyone, you weren't kidding, Santana?"

"Well not quite everyone. I invited Zizes, but she's in Malawi on  
assignment with Doctors without Borders, and well Blaine, but seeing as  
he married Jesse St. Douche, I thought that might be a bit awkward."

"Ehh, I wouldn't have minded seeing him. I'm so over that."

"You are, are you? And why is that? Perhaps a strapping, young man came into your life recently?

She winked at Kurt who just grinned,

"You know I don't fuck and tell, Satan."

"Really? Since when? I can recall nights you'd call me bragging about some fine, hot piece of ass you just bagged."

"Fine. Yeah, we did it. A lot. It was the best thing I've ever  
experienced in my life. I plan on doing it as much as I possibly can."

"Aww, Kurtie is finally growing up and got himself a real life, grown up relationship!"

"Yeah. I did. And I'm not running away from it. I have clearly made a ton of progress."

"So, speaking of progress, what's gonna happen with you two now that you've bumped uglies?"

"That is so degrading, Santana. We made love, not bumped uglies. God, you're so vile sometimes."

"But, seriously, Kurt. You live in New York, he lives in Ohio. How is this going to work for you two?"

"We hadn't talked about it much yet, but I figured at some point he'd  
move to New York. I mean he was willing to do it for Lance."

"Yeah, but Lance asked him to marry him, and Dave would have only moved to New York if Lance had won the election."

"Yeah, but he was still willing to do that for love. Why wouldn't he want to do that for me?"

"I think you just need to talk about it, that's all. I don't want you to  
go back to New York and plan out your future life with Dave, and then  
realize being in New York isn't what he wants. You'll end up heartbroken  
again."

"You're right, but right now, I'm here to get breakfast."

"Right. It's time to gets our bacon on."

"I'm a vegetarian, Santana."

"Well if Dave was here, I'm sure you'd eat his meat."

"Santana, shut up!"

Santana just laughed and told the waitress her order.

Dave, meanwhile, was sitting down by Finn who was interrogating him  
about the mechanics of gay sex. Dave looked at Kurt and begged him for  
help.

Kurt just laughed and dragged Finn away from Dave long enough to entice him with a few slices of bacon.

Overall, the breakfast was a success, and Kurt was happy to have seen his friends again before he went back to New York City.

Two days later, Kurt was packing to head back to New York for  
rehearsals, when someone knocked at the door to his bedroom at his  
parent's house.

"It's open", said Kurt.

In walked Dave, looking gorgeous and extremely nervous.

"What's up, Dave? Why do you look so nervous?"

"Uhh, well I wanted to ask you something, and I didn't want you to think  
I was a dork or something, and I'm really sorry if I do come across  
that way…"

"Good Lord, Dave. Quit rambling. What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I was thinking, since you're going back to New York later, that  
maybe you'd like to have a picnic with me in the park, as sort of last  
official date. I mean if you can't, because you're busy or something,  
then, I understand."

"Why in the hell would I not want to have a date with my boyfriend?  
Dave, quit worrying. I want to spend time with you. Don't be afraid to  
ask me to do stuff with you. Let's go have this picnic."

As they walked to the park, Dave pointed out various things that had  
changed in Lima since Kurt had left, and they finally came to the park.  
Dave chose a section that was secluded and surrounded by trees. He laid  
the picnic basket out and they ate and talked about anything and  
everything that came to mind. As they lay on the blanket looking up at  
the clouds and naming animals they saw, Kurt finally broached the  
subject.

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About our living arrangements."

"What about them?"

"Well, Santana was saying that we should figure all this stuff  
out before I go back, so that we have a good understanding of where  
we're at in our relationship."

"I thought we were already aware of that. We are in love, and  
we're going to do the long distance thing for a while as we see where  
this is headed."

"But is that enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to just 'see where this goes'. I know this  
sounds sudden and weird, but I've been waiting for nearly ten years to  
find someone that I could feel this with, and it's with you. I'm ready  
to commit. I'm ready to say that I'm in this relationship for the long  
haul."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I know that what you and I have isn't something I'm ever going to be able to replicate."

"So, you're saying you want to be a long term, committed relationship with me?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Does that freak you out?"

"No, Kurt. I love that. I want that, too."

"Great, so you're going to move to New York then?"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Why do I have to move to New York?"

"Because my job and life are there!"

"And my job and life are here!"

"But you were willing to move for Lance, and you claimed to love him, too."

"First of all, those circumstances were different, and I also  
never said I was moving to New York. I said for love, I could possibly  
move. I hate that you just assume that I'm going to move simply because  
your job and life are more important."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to, Kurt. My life is here. I love my job, both of our families are here!"

"I know, but New York is my home now, and I'm never moving back to Lima."

"So, that's it then? I have to move to New York?"

"No, I never said that. I just don't want to live here for the rest of my life. I like the city."

"And I like it here, and unlike you, I am open to compromise. But it's quite clear, that you're giving me an ultimatum."

"But, I'm not…"

"Just stop, Kurt. Nothing has really changed, has it? I either  
move to New York so you can be happy, or I stay in Lima, and you go back  
to New York anyway, pissed off at me for not simply bowing to you."

"Dave, please."

"I'm not moving to New York, Kurt. And you're not moving to Ohio.  
So what that hell are we doing? This is the exact same argument we had  
the first time you asked me to move to New York, both times was because  
of what you wanted and needed. Do you even care at all what I want or  
how I feel? Because sometimes, I don't think you even notice anything  
that doesn't revolve around you."

"That's not fair, Dave."

"You know what's not fair? That no matter how we feel about each  
other, we can't work our shit out. Go back to New York, Kurt. You belong  
there, and I belong in Ohio as a police officer. You were born to be a  
star, Kurt. I was born to be a simple, small town kid. I don't want to  
hold you back from your dreams of living in New York, and I don't want  
you to be stuck here and one day wake up resenting me for holding you  
back."

"I would never resent you, Dave. I love you. Please…"

"Please, Kurt. Just go."

"But what about us?"

"What about it?"

"We're just going to give up because we can't decide on where to live?"

"No, Kurt. I'm just tired. Aren't you tired of this constant  
drama that follows us around? I need a break. I love you, Lord knows  
that I can't stop, but sometimes love isn't enough, no matter how much  
we want it to be."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need to spend time apart."

"But, I don't…"

"Goodbye, Kurt."

With that Dave kissed Kurt quickly and walked away.

Kurt stood there with tears streaming down his cheeks. He had  
started that weekend with a boyfriend, the love of his life, and now he  
had nothing yet again. Why did he always fuck things up? Why couldn't he  
just get over himself and compromise? Then, he got angry at Dave for  
walking away and not fighting for them, and then he was sad.


	14. Chapter 14

spent most of his time not rehearsing or performing, holed up in his  
apartment eating ice cream and watching sappy romantic comedies. He  
always cried at the end when the couple ended up together, he had that  
once, but he fucked it up by being a huge douche again.

Dave spent his days moping around that Kurt was gone, and that he  
had gotten so upset. Finn called him a pussy for being so upset, but  
still listened and provided support.

It was going into the fourth week, when Santana called Kurt and asked him to come home to help Burt celebrate his birthday.

Kurt agreed, but only because he missed his family so much, and partly because he was secretly hoping he'd run into Dave.

He finally arrived home to see Santana waiting for him. She took  
him straight home and then asked him to run to the store for her to pick  
up party supplies.

He happened to be driving past Dave's apartment complex, when he  
saw a flash of orange streak across the road. He slammed on his brakes,  
but due to the recent rain it was slippery and he clipped the poor  
animal.

Kurt was a huge softie when it came to animals, so he stopped the car to see what it was. It was Lizzie, Dave's pet cat.

He felt terrible. The cat was breathing, but whining from the pain.

Kurt drove to the nearest animal hospital and was told the cat's  
tail was broken and would need to be set in a cast. He agreed and  
consented to let the animal be taken in.

He called Dave, but got his voicemail, and told him what had happened and where he was.

Two hours later the cat was ready to be taken home, and Kurt was just  
getting ready to take him when Dave burst through the door.

"Oh my God. What happened to her?"

"I accidentally ran over her tail."

"How in the hell did you manage that, Kurt?"

"She got out somehow, and I didn't see her until she was running  
across the street. I tried to stop but I slid and managed to catch her  
tail anyway."

By this time Kurt was crying, with tears streaming down his face,

"I'm so sorry, Dave. I didn't mean for this to happen. Really."

The doctor finally spoke up,

"Your cat here is just fine, just a broken tail, which has been put into  
a mini cast. It will be a few weeks until it's completely healed, but  
she's no worse for wear."

Kurt was shaking and crying.

Dave's face melted then and he walked over to Kurt,

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know you didn't try to kill her on purpose."

"NO, I would never do that. I like animals, even ugly ones like Lizzie."

"Why are you so upset?"

"I just felt so bad, because I nearly killed her, and I know how  
much you love her, and it would have killed me to see you so upset, and I  
could have replaced her with a kitten, but then it wouldn't be the  
same, because like you said Lizzie has character, and because she was  
named after me. I'm babbling, I'm sorry."

Dave sat and stared at Kurt in shock, and finally stood up,

"Come on, Kurt. I'm taking Lizzie home. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I know we're not really talking right now and…."

"I'm positive. Come on."

They finally got back to Dave's apartment. Dave gave Lizzie some treats and then placed her on her special pillow.

Then he turned to Kurt whose eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"Come here, baby."

"What?"

"Come here."

Kurt walked over to Dave, who grabbed him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry about everything. I know I overreacted about the whole stupid New York thing, and I love you."

Kurt laughed through his tears and kissed Dave back,

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you into moving to New  
York so soon, and you were right about not being willing to commit and  
compromise. For some reason I want to do that with you, because these  
last three weeks have been hell for me. I'm lonely."

"I know how you feel and I agree."

"So, this time, instead of demanding you move to New York with me, I just need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Will you be my boyfriend, and when we're in separate states will  
you Skype me and do naughty things with me over the webcam, and when we  
are together will you love me even when I'm being a bitch? And maybe  
someday in the future, would you consider moving with me to New York,  
because I can't live without you and because being without you is  
physically painful for me? Because it's true, Dave. I'm so desperately  
in love with you, and these last three weeks just proved how difficult  
it is for me to be apart from you for one day. I can't handle it."

"I'll move to New York for you now. All I wanted was a heartfelt  
invitation, and a reason to go, other than "because I'm bored" or  
"because I don't want to live in Ohio." I love you too, Kurt, and I  
don't want to spend any more time apart. So, I'm moving with you to New  
York, and we're going to take Lizzie and make your apartment our home,  
where we'll have awesome sex and love."

Kurt flung himself into Dave's arms then. It was perfect. This  
was perfect. He had not only his best friend, but the love of his life  
in his arms, and they were happy together. He also got an ugly ass cat  
out of the deal, but he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.  
She was the reason he and Dave finally got it right.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue: Six Months Later

Dave and Kurt were sitting in the diner around the corner from  
their apartment. Kurt was reading the society section to see who was  
getting married, while Dave read the sports section. Their normal Sunday  
routine was to wake up at eleven, have slow, romantic sex, take a  
shower, do the crossword, and then take a walk down to the diner for  
lunch, followed by a walk in Central Park. Today was no different. Dave  
took a bite of his toast and sip of his coffee when he looked up. He  
nearly choked on that piece of toast. He nudged Kurt who looked at where  
Dave was looking.

Sitting in the corner in a large, black floppy hat and wearing  
enormous sunglasses was Sasha. Dave and Kurt started laughing then. Oh,  
how the fates had been cruel to their family. After Dave left him, more  
news came out that Lance had tried that ploy on multiple men in the  
past, and he was humiliated. No one was going to vote for the gay  
manwhore for mayor. Then two weeks later, Sasha was indicted for having  
embezzled millions of dollars from Lance's political coffers. She was  
acquitted, only because she had hired the best attorney in the United  
States, but their family was devastated. Her dad, stepmother, and even  
Lance had turned their backs on her. She was left with nothing after  
having to pay the attorney to get her off and for various witnesses's  
silence.

And now, here she was eating breakfast at the very diner she had made fun of Kurt for eating at.

Sasha looked over at them and blanched. She knew she had been recognized.

Dave went to go pay the bill, as Kurt finished reading the paper.

Suddenly his nostrils were filled with a cheap knock-off version of Chanel No. 5.

"My, my how the mighty have fallen."

"So, don't you think it's a bit pathetic that you're still chasing after Dave?"

Kurt ignored her.

Sasha continued to bait him, "I mean really, Kurt, it's been months, give it up already."

Suddenly Dave was standing at the table, "Did you need something, Sasha?"

"I was just giving Kurt some advice."

"Oh, really? What kind of advice? Advice on how to embezzle money  
from his brother? Or maybe to be a cold hearted succubus without a  
soul? Because you are definitely an expert at both of those things."

"Why are you being so mean to me, Dave? What did I ever do to you?"

"What did you do to me? You've got to be fucking kidding me. What  
didn't you do? You tried to con me into a fake marriage so you could  
embezzle money. You messed with people's lives, Sasha. And you have no  
remorse for any of it."

"Yeah, well, it's Lance's fault…"

"You know what? I don't care, Sasha. Kurt and I are happy. We're in love  
and we're starting a new life that has nothing to do with you or your  
family

Sasha just scoffed at that.

Kurt, who had had enough of Sasha's histrionics, simply pulled Dave into  
a passionate and slightly inappropriate kiss. When they parted, Sasha  
was staring at them with a gaping jaw and what seemed like steam coming  
out of her ears.

"Was that really necessary, Dave?"

Kurt piped up, "Probably not, but it was so much fun, Sasha."

He winked at her and started to walk away, but not before throwing one last barb her way,

"Also, we paid for your meal, because it's quite clear you've fallen on  
hard times. Maybe save the money you would've spent, so you can buy the  
real Chanel No. 5, because girl what you're wearing right now is rank.  
Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a date with Central Park, then we're  
going to go home and fuck and it's going to be spectacular. And you'll  
have that mental image for the rest of the day¸ which I'm sure is the  
most action you've seen in the last five years. Enjoy."

Kurt waggled his fingers at her as they walked out hand in hand down the street.

"Couldn't help yourself, huh?"

"Sorry, but she's just so fucking evil."

"I can't believe I never saw it when Lance and I were dating, but man you are right. Evil."

Dave entwined his fingers with Kurt and they walked hand in hand down  
the street. Kurt laid his head on Dave's shoulder and thought back to  
the first day he had met Dave. He had been so lost without any  
direction, and over the course of their friendship, this incredible  
journey had led them to each other. He was happy, he was whole, and he  
was found.


End file.
